Gohan's Fairy Tail Adventures!
by clayman96
Summary: (NOTE: Inspiration was taken from pcadm8. While you see similarities, I can assure this will be different.) After the battle with Cell, Gohan found himself in a different world. What will change during the events of Fairy Tail? But everything happened for a reason...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Your death is coming Gohan! Don't worry about you father, you'll join him soon enough!" Says Cell, who is confident enough that he won the fight.

"Gohan, it's not enough! Unleash your power, don't let Cell win after all he's done!" Says Goku who is trying to encourage his son.

"I can't father, i'm too weak!" Even Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 wasn't enough after he was weakened.

But suddenly, Cell was caught off guard, as Vegeta unleashed his full power and blaster Cell to weaken him.

"Gohan, this is your chance, do it NOW!" Shouted Goku, to which Gohan powers up to full power and his Kamehameha owerpowers Cell's.

"NO, IT CANNOT HAPPEN! I'M PERFECTTTTT!" Cell shouts, while he is destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha.

After a flashing light, the impact of the two waves caused a portal to open which sucks Gohan in.

"What the... Gohan NO!" Shouts Piccolo, while everyone is surprised about what happened.

Meanwhile in the land of Fiore, City of Harujion...

"Are you okay sir?" Asks the Railroad Engineer.

"Aye! Don't worry, it happens all the time" Says a little cat, who's name is Happy.

"I swear i'll never ride a train in my life again!" Says the boy accompanied by the cat.

"We have to hurry Natsu, if the information is correct, Salamander should be in this town" Says Happy to the boy, who's name is Natsu.

"Just let me rest for a while please!" Asks Natsu who isn't looking good at all.

"Okay". Replies the cat. But suddenly...

"Oh, it already departed..." says Happy who sees the train starting to leave, while Natsu is still on board.

"Help MEEEE!" Shouts Natsu from afar, while he is getting further away from Happy.

Meanwhile...

"What? There's only one magic store in this town?" Asks the blonde haired girl.

"Yes, because fishing here is more popular than magic, this store is mainly targeted by travelling mages." Says the store owner.

"Sigh, I wasted my time here." Says the blonde haired girl who seems sad.

"Don't worry, we do have some new items here though." Said the store owner.

After that, the store owner shows the girl a handful of items which the girl already owns. The girl starts explaining:

"I'm looking the keys of the gates. Strong ones." But the store owner says that's something uncommon, while the girl notices something and shouts:

"WHITE DOGGY!" to which the store owned says:

" That's not strong at all."

"It's okay, I have been looking for it. Soooo..." the girl asks "How much does it cost?"

"20000 jewels" says the store owner, to which the girl replies with "Hmmm... I wonder how much does it cost?"

To which she gets the same reply, "20000 jewels."

Afterwards, the girl tries to use her looks to persuade the owner to sell the key for less jewels.

"Tch!" says the girl, named Lucy, who is angry.

" He only gave me a 1000 jewels discount. Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels?" says Lucy in an angry mood, while she notices that the all of the town's girls are running to the same place.

"Huh? What's going on?" asks Lucy, while a group of girls are running to see Salamander, a famous mage who is in town, and a girl responds:

"A famous mage is in town! His name is Salamander!" to which Lucy responds with:

"Salamander? You mean the mage who can control the magic of fire which can't be bought in stores? I wonder if he looks cool." Asks Lucy in awe. After seeing the group of girls together, Lucy responds with "Wow, is he really that popular"?

Meanwhile...

"I ended up riding that train twice..."

Says Natsu, to which Happy the cat replies,

"Wow, you're really bad with transportation, aren't you?"

"Happy, I really hope the people meant Igneel when they were talking about Salamander right?" Asks the boy.

"Well, he's the only one I can think of when I hear about the Dragon Of Fire. Hey Natsu, look over there! I think Igneel is there!"

After Natsu and Happy arrive at the scene, they notice a stranger in the middle of the circle made by the girls. In the middle is a mage named Salamander. Both of them are quite dissapointed that the person they were searching for isn't there.

BUT, while the story goes on, meanwhile, in a place not too far from the Fairy Tail guild, a huge explosion happens, and Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild goes out to see what happened, only to find a young and unconscious little boy.

"Oh my god, what is going on here?" Asks the old man.

Afterwards, he decides to carry the boy back to the guild and take care of him.

As soon as Makarov gets the little boy back to the guild, everyone is surprised why was the boy saved by their superior.

After a while, the boy wakes up, only to find himself at a completely different place. He is greeted by the old man.

"Hey there little boy. How are you feeling?" Asks Makarov from the little boy.

"Thanks sir, i'm fine now" responds the little boy.

"What is your name?" He is asked.

"My name is Gohan, sir..."

"Makarov. Just call me Makarov. By the way, good thing you didn't destroy anything except the ground, you made quite a huge crater outside."

After that, Gohan runs outside, only to notice that he isn't on Earth anymore. At least not the earth he lived on. He asks, "What is this place?" to which Makarov is surprised, since he thought the boy was an inhabitant of Fiore.

"What is it, little boy? Don't you recognize your homeland?"

"I do sir, but this is not it", says Gohan who still doesn't know where he is.

"Hmmm... is there a chance that you opened a dimensional gate and ended up here?"

"Maybe sir, but I don't remember... wait a second, I remember now! That portal that opened right after Cell was destroyed" mumbles Gohan, while Makarov doesn't understand a thing.

"Little boy, what are you talking about?" Asks the old man, to which Gohan responds

"Sir you're right, I did enter one of these portals you were talking about!"

"I see, so, does that mean you can open gates at your command?"

"Not really, I seriously don't know how I did it, but I want to know so I can return to my own place."

"Well, Gohan, maybe we'll be able to help. But it may even take years until we find out how to make it."

"Umm... excuse me sir, what do you mean we? I have no idea about how I made those things..."

"No Gohan, I will ask all the members of Fairy Tail what they know about these portals, though they are more muscle than brain..."

"Fairy Tail, members... sir, what are you talking about?"

" You really aren't from this world are you? Well, Fairy Tail is a magical guild situated in Fiore."

"And why do these guilds exist?"

"Simple, a lot of Fiore's population have the ability to use magic. These people help with everyday trouble, such as delivery, defeating monsters and such other things. And we also get paid for completing these jobs. But Fairy Tail is more like a demolition team instead of a magical guild."

"Demolition team? Well whatever, I need to find a place to shelter."

"Are you out of your mind kid? You can stay here as much as you want Gohan, we're happy to have you here. Come on, let me introduce you to the other members."

"Okay, sir".

"Just call me Makarov dammit."

Afterwards, Gohan was introduced to the whole of Fairy Tail, just before Natsu, Happy and Lucy arrive at the Guild House.

Natsu shouted "Hey, we're back everyone!" But everyone was too busy talking with Gohan, who explained to them who he is.

Natsu barged in and introduced himself to Gohan.

"Hey there little guy, my name is Natsu, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Gohan!" said Gohan who was surprised by Natsu.

In an instant, Natsu asked Gohan to fight him, but Gohan replied:

"I'm sorry but I don't want to fight, Natsu."

"Huh, why is that? Come on, it will be fun!" said Natsu, who is really anxious to test Gohan's power.

"Why don't you pick on someone of you size?" Said Gray, a member of Fairy Tail, rival to Natsu.

"Umm, sir Gray, your clothes are...gone!" said Gohan who was surprised that Gray was half naked, yet the moment before he was fully clothed. "Oh, and I don't wanna fight because it would be unfair, for you." After hearing this, Natsu got angry, and punched Gohan so hard that he flew outside of the guild house.

"Wow, that wasn't bad!" said Gohan who was caught of guard, but quickly got back up and took a fighting stance, prompting Natsu to be ready to fight againts the Gohan.

"Ok then, I won't go THAT easy on you" said Gohan, who knew from the beginning that Natsu was no chance againts him.

"Alright, i'm pumped up! Let's go Gohan!" said an anxious Natsu.

To be continued...

**(Please read the Author's note if you are done reading the first chapter!)**


	2. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Author's Note: Information**

This is my very first Fan Fic, so go easy on me please. This is a basic fanfic that involves Gohan in the Fairy Tail world. I took inspiration from the member pcadm8 and my idea is quite similar to his one.

Now here's the catch, If I get at least 10 reviews on the first chapter, i'll surely continue doing it.

**Plot**

After the Kamehameha struggle between Cell and Gohan ends, the power between the 2 waves creates a portal in which Gohan is sucked in, therefore appearing in the world of Fiore. Instead of unleashing my imagination, this fanfic will we a what-if, basically, what would have happened if Gohan would have been present at most of the events of Fairy Tail. On a small side-note, I just began watching Fairy Tail/ reading the manga, so my knowledge of it is still quite "small". Therefore, as soon as I see/read a new episode I will start writing a new chapter. The story starts right after Gohan destroys Cell and at the first episode of Fairy Tail.

**Other Information**

School is right around the corner, but I can assure that if this has even a small fanbase I won't stop making them. And I won't remake it except if it really is full with errors.

Weekly releases will happen if this goes well, every Saturday there will be a new chapter.

**About Gohan**

I think Gohan deserves a separate section, since i'm combining two anime's with quite a huge strength difference.

While my knowledge of Fairy Tail is quite bad as I said before, I think it's safe to say that in this fanfic, Gohan is more powerful than every being that is or ever was alive in Fairy Tail, but I will try to make the story more believable, since it would be boring to read a little kid defeat everything and everyone.

**Well, that's about it! I hope you enjoy this fanfic, even if it's full of errors and such stuff. With that said, take care and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: The new member of Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2: The New Fairy Tail Member**

As the two boys took a fighting stance, everyone watched in awe. But everyone believed that a little boy such as Gohan has no chance againts one of Fairy Tail's strongest, Natsu. But that was about to change. As soon as they were ready, Natsu charged at Gohan throwing punches, but Gohan dodged them all.

"Hmm! I see you know how to dodge!" Says Natsu who is impressed at Gohan's dodging abilities, to which Gohan responded with:

"Well thanks! But there's no point in holding out, unleash your full power againts me Natsu! Because i'm sure you have more than that in you!" Says a really confident Gohan, who is ready for Natsu's next attack.

After a response like that, Natsu got a little angry, and unleashed one of his strongest attacks.

"Fire Dragon's Iron FIST!" Shouted Natsu, while igniting his hands, and ran towards Gohan, who stood in one place, intending not to dodge the attack.

"He's going to take it?" Asked various members of Fairy Tail, who knew that it's not wise to take one of Natsu's attacks. But just before the punch connected, Gohan raised his left hand, and he simply blocked the attack with no problem.

"But... how? It's no possible!" said a worried Natsu, surprised that Gohan blocked the punch with no problems at all.

"Come on, i'll let you attack me 2 more times, see if you can hit me." said Gohan who was quite surprised at Natsu's power, but Gohan knew that it takes a lot more to even touch him, let alone have a chance at beating him.

"This kid... what is he?" Asked Makarov, who was surprised that an 11 year-old boy could best someone like Natsu so easily.

"Okay little boy, but you better be ready for this one!" said Natsu confidently.

"Here it goes. Fire Dragon's ROAR!" said Natsu as he stored fire in his mouth, and unleashing it. Gohan was surprised at Natsu's attacks, and this time instead of taking the hit, he counter attacked.

"This should be enough." said Gohan, who charged a really small ki blast and sent it towards the flame. In just a few seconds, the ki blast overtook Natsu attack, and everyone was surpsised that such a small ball of energy could counter-attack one of Natsu's strongest attacks. As Natsu acted cocky, he too tried to block the attack sent by Gohan to show his strenght. As soon as the Ki Blast reached Natsu, a big explosion took place, and a smoke emerged. As everyone watched anxiously, the smoke slowly dissapeared, revealing Natsu, still on his feet. To everyone's surprise, even Gohan's, who thought a small Ki Blast would end this. He was half right. After the smoke trully dissapeared, Natsu was revealed with 2 damaged hands. Afterwards, Gohan asked:

"Are you okay? I think we should stop, I don't want this to get more serious." said Gohan who didn't want to hurt Natsu anymore.

"Pffft. That was nothing. But now you're going to feel my power Gohan! Be ready..." But in an instand, Gohan punched Natsu in the belly and got Natsu unconscious. The other members of Fairy Tail were scared but also surprised at the little boy who in an instant defeated Natsu so fast. Not even Erza, the strongest member of Fairy Tail could do that.

"Gohan, whoever are you, I think it's time you told us who and what you are." said Makarov, who wanted to know everything about Gohan.

"Alright, mister Makarov, I will tell all of you my story and who I am." said Gohan, who was ready to tell everyone everything.

Afterwards, in a few hours everyone knew what and who Gohan is. The Fairy Tail members were surprised that a little boy like Gohan saved the world along with his friends and his father so many times.

"Gohan, after telling us your story, I am amazed how such a strong warrior can be so gentle, so helpful, yet still only fights when he has too." said Makarov.

"Hey Gohan, since you're going to stay for quite some time, why don't you join Fairy Tail? We could use someone like you here." Said Mirajane, another member of the guild.

"Well I really don't know, what could I help with?" Asked Gohan, who wasn't sure if he wants to join or not.

"Follow me Gohan, we'll show you something that you can help with. Here, this is the quest board. Here, people can choose a variety of missions to choose from. Of course, if you finish the mission, you will be rewarded with jewels, which is the currency in Fiore. The harder the mission is, the more jewels you get rewarded with." explained Makarov to Gohan.

"Wow, I could help so many people... Yes, I would like to join"! Said an anxious Gohan.

"Not so fast Gohan, we need to give you the official Fairy Tail mark." said Makarov.

"Oh you mean that symbol everyone has? Well, if I can choose, how about my right shoulder?"

"Sure thing. Mirajane! Set this boy up with a mark. Oh and don't forget our other new recruit, Lucy!"

"Here you go, little boy! Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail."

"Wow, thanks miss Jane!"

"Okay Gohan, now you can freely choose which mission you want to complete."

As soon as Makarov said it, Gohan saw a mission with a reward of 1.000.000 jewels.

"This one!" said Gohan anxiously.

"Hmmm. Since you're that strong. You can take care of that monster no problem."

"Okay then, I'm on my way!" said Gohan, who took off flying, much to everyone's surprise, since they knew Gohan can't use magic, they were wondering what other powers does Gohan have.

Meanwhile...

Natsu just woke up after getting beat by Gohan, and he requested a rematch immediately, but Gohan was already on his way to complete his first mission. After Natsu found out that the father of Romeo, a little kid is missing. Romeo's dad promised his son that he would return in 3 days, but it's been a week since. Hearing it, Natsu took off with Lucy to find Romeo's father.

Meanwhile...

Gohan just arrived at the monster's cave after a 2 hour flight, ready to take the monster, he shot a ki blast inside the cave, and waited for the monster to come out and face Gohan. But to Gohan's surprise, the Ki Blast already defeated the monster. Gohan entered, only too see a Troll in the cave. Since Gohan didn't want to cut off any part of the monster for proof, he actually took the monster with him to the old man who requested the monster to be dealt with.

"Oh so you're the one who defeated the... Is that the monster you are carrying?" Asked the man, being scared too actually see the monster in Gohan's hands.

"Yes sir, I can assure you it won't cause any more trouble." said Gohan. The old man trusted Gohan, and gave him the reward of 1.000.000 jewels. Before Gohan departed back to the guild, the old man said:

"Next time I need something taken care of, i'll ask you little boy. What's your name kid?"

"My name is Gohan sir."

"Good. I see you're a member of the Fairy Tail guild. I'll personally tell your master that you did an incredible job."

"Thank you sir!" Afterwards, Gohan departed with the jewels.

Meanwhile...

Natsu and Lucy just found and returned to the guild with Romeo's father, right when Gohan arrived as well. In awe, Natsu saw Gohan and shouted:

"Hey Gohan! I demand a rematch!"

"Oh I see you've recovered." said Gohan in a happy mood.

"Yeah well I still want my rematch!"

"Calm down you stupid." stepped in Gray who got tired of Natsu wanting to fight Gohan.

"Shut up you pervert. Why are you in your underwear again?" Said Natsu to Gray who was half-naked again. Afterwards, Gray went to find his clothes.

Gohan noticed that Lucy isn't anywhere and asked Natsu about it.

"Oh Luigi? She went to buy a house."

"Her name's Lucy Natsu." said Gohan surprised at Natsu bad memory.

"Hey Gohan, why don't we go visit her?"

"Do you think it's a good idea? Maybe she doesn't want us to visit her..."

Afterwards, Natsu quickly grabbed Gohan's hand and departed to see Lucy's house.

Natsu and Happy barged in without asking, much to Gohan's dismay who didn't think this was a good idea. During that time Lucy just took a bath and as soon as she entered the living room she saw Natsu, Happy and Gohan at the entrance.

"MY ROOM!" shouted Lucy who was surprised that Natsu and Happy were messing up his house.

"Yo!" replied Natsu.

Afterwards, Lucy kicked Natsu and sent him flying, while asking:

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"Mira told me..."

"So what, that doesn't mean you can just barge in here!"

"That hurt my feelings..."

"Like I care! You just commited a crime by coming in here!" Suddenly, Lucy hears something...

"Stop sharpening your nails there you feline!"

"Oh come on Lucy, we just came to visit you!"

"Pfft. Whatever. Here, drink this tea and go home."

"You're so cruel."

"By the way, you're Gohan right?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes, that's me."

"Why don't you come in?" 

"Well you said you didn't want visitors and..."

"Nah, you can come in, at least you have some manners."

"Well thank you."

"Here sit down, have some tea."

"Nah, thanks for the offer through."

"Hey Lucy, show us your key guys" said Natsu, who saw one of Lucy's stellar spirit's, Bull in action just a few hours ago.

"No way, they consume a lot of magic power. And they are called stellar spirits, not key guys.

Happy asked "How many stellar spirits do you have a contract with?"

"6 in total." replied Lucy. While the girl explained Natsu all the variety of keys she has, Gohan listened but couldn't undestand a thing. Suddenly, he asked:

"Excuse me Lucy, but can you explain what these keys do clearly?"

"Simple." said Happy. "Lucy can summon different monsters at her will with these keys."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Said Gohan, who also wanted to see al the monsters Lucy can summon.

"By the way, I just remembered! I still have to make a contract with the Nicola, the Canis Minor, that I bought in Harujion."

Afterwards, Lucy demonstarted the steps and requirements needed to make a contract with a stellar spirit. Out of the key came a cute monster, named Plue by Lucy. Somehow Natsu understood the little spirit, and in a surprise, Natsu shouted:

"Let's make a team!"

"A team? Sounds interesting." said Lucy. Gohan had no response.

"Aye! Missions are a lot more easy when tackled on by teams. They always complete missions together."

"Sound quite fun!" said Gohan.

"Alright it's settled! Let's get to work then! Here, what about this mission?"

"My, Natsu, you're so fast about these things." said Gohan.

Meanwhile Lucy was reading information about the mission.

"Shirotsume town, it's quite close, we just need to get a book from a mansion owned by a guy named the Duke of Evaroo, and the reward is 200.000 jewels?"

"Easy mission, right?" Asked Natsu.

But Lucy continued to read more info but this Duke, only to find out that he's a pervert, searching for blonde maids.

"But, but... YOU TRICKED ME!" said Lucy, who fells bad for being tricked like this.

"We should ask Lucy to sneak in dressed like a maid" whispered Happy to Natsu, they seemed to agree.

"No way, I won't do such a thing!"

"From now on, you will address me, Happy and Natsu, as your master!" said Happy to Lucy.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm... the job at Evaroo, the one with the 200.000 jewels... did someone take it?" Asked a member of Fairy Tail, to which Mirajane replied with:

"Yes, Natsu took it just a while ago."

"Levi, maybe it's best if you don't go, you should stay..." said Makarov.

"Why, was it cancelled?" Asked Mirajane.

"No, not at all. In fact, I got in touch with the clien, and the reward has been raised, to 2.000.000 million."

Everyone stood surprised, why was the reward raised so suddenly from 200.000 to 2.000.000 million?

"It must be an important book, right? Tch... I missed such a good job. It sounds interesting." said Gray.

Meanwhile...

"How are you feeling on the carriage, Master?"

"Ahhh, I can see a maid in the afterlife already."

"Happy, what's up with Natsu?" asked Gohan.

"Don't worry Gohan, it's just motion sickness." replied Happy.

"Haha! It funny." said Gohan.

"What is?" asked Lucy.

"It's that such a strong guy like Natsu is easily beaten by a carriage." said Gohan.

"Well, if you look at it that way, then yeah, kinda." replied Happy.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3 & 4

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 won't have a lot of new interesting reads, so you you'll get a 2 in 1! I hope you enjoy the read!**

**Chapter 3: Daybreak**

As Gohan, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were traveling to the mansion, Lucy, out of surprise said:

"Now that I think about it, it's a pretty easy job, right?"

"Just moments ago, you said that you are not really interesting in this job." said Gohan surprisingly.

"Sure! After all, it's my first job! After all, the only thing I have to do is sneak into the mansion, get the book, and get out, right?" answered Lucy back.

"You forgot about the part that it's a perverted old man's you're sneaking in." replied Happy.

"Don't worry Happy, i'm pretty confident in my sexiness you know." said Lucy, with convincing voice, while showing her sex appeal.

"That's not understandable from a cat's point of view." replied Happy, who wasn't really confident about Lucy.

Gohan didn't say a thing. In fact, he was about to cover his eyes. After all, he's just an 11 year-old boy. Lucy continued:

"But since i'm doing most of the work. We can split the reward, 7:1:1:1."

"Oh, you're okay with 1?" said Happy.

"NO! I'M TAKING 7!" shouted Lucy.

"No need to. You can take my part Lucy." said Gohan out of surprise.

"N-no. W-wait a minute. W-we too have stuff to do." replied Natsu slowly, still sick due to being transported in a carriage.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy.

"We will have to rescue you." said Happy, who talked in Natsu's place.

"No way! I can do this alone! I won't make a mistake like that." said Lucy again, with a very convincing voice.

"Remember the fishing lesson: most bait would go to waste."

"AM I A BAIT?" asked an angry Lucy.

"Come on guys, we didn't even get there. I'm sure Lucy can do this." said Gohan, who didn't agree with Natsu and Happy's way of thinking.

"Finally! Thanks Gohan, for believing in me. Not like these 2 idiots..." Thanked Lucy Gohan, relieved that at least he believes in her.

"But, why? I don't get it." asked Lucy and Happy at the same time surprisingly.

"What do you mean? What don't you understand?" asked Gohan back, who couldn't understand what Lucy asked.

"About splitting up the money. Why don't you want your part of the money?"

"I don't really do this for money, I do this because I want to help." said the little boy.

"By the way, I heard from Mirajane that you don't belong to this world?" asked Lucy, who couldn't wait for Gohan to answer.

"Yes, she's right." afterwards, Gohan started to explain Lucy, Happy and Natsu, who could barely talk, but lifted his head a little so he can hear Gohan clearly.

"You see, i'm from a different world..." and in a few minutes, Lucy, Happy and Natsu were excited to hear Gohan's story. After about 30 minutes, Gohan finished his story.

"WOW! That's cool Gohan! You saved the world? So awesome?" asked Happy and Lucy, in excitement. Lucy continued:

"But, i'm really sorry for you father, he sounds like a really good man."

Out of surprise, Gohan started laughing:

"Ha Ha! Don't worry Lucy, even though he was dead, he was the one who helped me defeat Cell, that monster I was talking about. I'm sure he's happy. In fact, it doesn't really matter where he is, he's always in a cheerful mood." explained Gohan. Happy and Lucy coudn't exactly understand the little boy, but they were happy to, because of seeing such a cheerful Gohan.

After travelling for quite some time, Team Natsu arrived at Shirotsume town. Lucy shouted:

"We're here!"

"I will never, ever ride a carriage again!" said Natsu, whom just recovered from his sickness.

"Yeah right, you say that everytime." replied Happy to Natsu.

"Anyway, i'm hungry. Let's go eat something!" said Natsu, who was happy he could finally devour something.

"I think we should go and actually find a hotel to put our stuff away first." replied Happy, who had a different opinion."

"I'm not really hungry. Why don't you eat your own fire Natsu?" asked Lucy, who didn't understand why didn't Natsu do this in the first place.

"What, do you eat your own bull or your plue?" responded Natsu, reffering to Lucy's stellar spirits.

"Of course not!" replied Lucy.

"Well, they're all the same." replied Natsu.

"Are they? So you can't eat your own fire, right Natsu? Pfft. Such a hassle. Anyways, you guys go have a meal or something, i'll catch up with you." said Lucy.

Natsu and Happy ran of to find a place to eat, while Gohan asked Lucy:

"But Lucy, where are you going? Are you going to complete the mission alone or what?"

"No Gohan, i'll catch up with you, don't worry."

Afterwards, Gohan ran to catch up with Natsu and Happy.

After the guys found a place to eat...

"Hey, let's keep the oily ones for Lucy! She does seem to like the oily ones!" said Natsu, while holding a piece of meat. Happy agreed, while Gohan responded:

"Wow, you guys do make quite a mess." said Gohan who was eating slowly and civilized. Even through he was Goku's son, who could eat so many people couldn't believe, he wasn't that hungry. Still, a bite or two helped him replenish his power, since he didn't really eat a lot since he woke up the first time he enter Earth Land. In a few minutes, someone responded:

"Since when do I only love oily food? Sigh..."

"Oh, Lu-" said Natsu, with his mouth full of food. After the boys noticed Lucy, natsu ended the sentence.

"Cy." Lucy responded:

"After all, I do look good in everything." Gohan agreed:

"Wow, this looks good on you Lucy!"

"Thanks Gohan, you're making me blush. You're such a sweetie!" said Lucy.

"Well, thanks." said Gohan who blushed, in a shy mood.

"Oh no! I didn't take the maid part seriously!" whispered Happy quite loudly to Natsu. Both were a little worried.

"Don't worry Happy! We can't tell her anymore, so we'll just go with it." replied Natsu, trying to calm Happy.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" shouted Lucy, with a comical face.

"Don't worry Lucy, this might actually be a good plan!" said Gohan, and continued, while everyone listened:

"This Duke is searching for new maids, right? So it's simple! Lucy goes in, gets the book while she acts like she's cleaning up, comes out fast, we get the book, and there! It's all done."

"Wow Gohan, genius plan!" replied Lucy, she was relieved she didn't have to dress up like a maid for nothing.

"Okay then, let's go!" shouted Natsu. And the group started moving...

"Wow, so this is the Duke of Evaroo's..." said Lucy, only to be interrupted by Natsu.

"Nope, this is the client's mansion." said Natsu, afterwards knocking the door twice.

The door opened slightly, and a voice was heard from the other side.

"Can I have your names please?" Natsu responded to the voice, only to be interrupted.

"We're members from Fai..."

"SHH! Be quiet please! Excuse me, but can you enter through the back door please?"

The group was surprised, but they agreed. After entering the house:

"Please excuse us about what happened earlier. My name is Kirby Melon and this is my wife." said the old man, introducing himself.

"Ha! Your name sounds yummy!" said Natsu

"Melon!" shouted Happy.

"Hey, that's rude! Cut it out!" said Lucy to Natsu and Happy.

"Haha! Don't worry. People tell me that often." replied the client.

Lucy was thinking:

"And this town's name, i'm sure I heard it somewhere too..." while the client said:

"I never thought a mission like this would be accepted by a mage from the renowned Fairy Tail." to which Natsu replied:

"Nah! In fact, I was wondering why such a good job was still available."

"And you're really young too. I'm sure you're a famous mage." said the client.

"Yeah. He's also called salamander." replied Happy, to which the client said:

"Yes, I heard that nickname!And you 2 are?" said the client while looking at Lucy and Gohan. Lucy replied:

"What? I'm a mage of Fairy Tail too!" Said Lucy with a surprised face.

"And what about you little boy?" asked the client. Gohan replied:

"I'm a new recruit sir." said Gohan.

"Enough of that, let's talk about the work now." said the client, having a serious tone and face, while Natsu and the others listened:

"These is only one thing i'm asking you to do. The one and only copy of 'Daybreak' owned by the Duke of Evaroo... please incinerate it."

"Wait, sir, didn't you ask the retieval of the book?" said Gohan, remembering the assingment.

"So we don't have to steal it then." said Natsu. Lucy was surprised:

"I don't get it. Why did you decide that you want the book destroyed instead of retrieved?" Lucy asked the client.

"Incinerate it, huh? We may as well burn the mansion down." said Natsu. Happy added:

"Yep, that'll be easy."

"No way! You'll go to jail for that!" said Lucy, surprised at the way Natsu and Happy think. Afterwards, Gohan asked.

"By the way, why is the book so important?"

"Come on Gohan. Who cares? As long as the reward is 200.000 jewels, it's not problem!" said Natsu, who was full of energy.

"You must have got it wrong, i'm afraid. The reward is 2.000.000 million, not 200.000."

"What? 2 million?" said Natsu, Lucy and Happy at the same time. Afterwards, the 3 mages started talking about the money and splitting up. Seeing them way to excited, the client said:

"Now now. Please calm down." Gohan asked:

"Sir, I don't get it. Why the sudden increase in the reward? That book must be important in some way to you."

"That book really needs to be destroyed. I can't stand it's existence." said the client in a depressing mood.

"Don't worry sir, if it helps, we'll destroy that book in no time!" said Gohan, ready to depart for the book.

"OHHHHHHH!" shouted Natsu, with fire in his eyes, grabbed Lucy, and said:

"Come on Lucy! I'm burning with passion!" shouted Natsu, as Gohan and Happy soon followed. After the team left, Melon's wife asked:

"Darling, are you sure those boys will get the job done? The team who went in last week failed, and the mansion has had it's security tightened. It will be even harder getting in."

"I know, but it must be done somehow. I hope they can do it." said Melon, still in a depressing mood.

**Chapter 4: The Magical Book**

In a few minutes, the gang arrived at the Duke's mansion, only to find a larger mansion than the client had. While Gohan, Natsu and Happy hid behind a tree, Lucy was ready in front of the gate.

"Hello! I'm here to apply for the position of a blonde haired maid." said Lucy, while thinking:

"Pfft! All I have to do is to be the Duke's favorite, get the book, and get out!" afterwards, Lucy started thinking about what should she buy with the money.

"Hey Gohan, are you sure this will work?" asked Natsu.

"Well it has to! I mean, everything about this plan is perfect! Lucy should be able to get the book easily." said Gohan confidently.

But next to Lucy, the ground started shaking, and in an instant, a gigantinc maid dressed woman appeared, and started shouting:

"There's a girl who came for the maid position, my master!" Lucy was surprised that the huge woman came out from the ground, and mumbled:

"A-a hole!?"

"In an instant, a short haired man, in a suit and with moustache appeared, revealing himself to be the Duke of Evaroo. He said:

"Boyoyoyooon. Did you call me?" Lucy was surprised, along with Gohan and the others, because this wasn't at all what they thought the Duke of Evaroo would look like.

"What are they talking about?"

After the Duke looked at Lucy's looks, the Duke rejected Lucy, calling her ugly. Afterwards, the gigantic maid woman lifted Lucy and threw her away, while the Duke's other maids appeared. All the maids were ugly, having weird and strange faces and looks. In a few minutes, Lucy returned to Gohan and the others, sitting down at a tree and started crying in a comical way.

"Geez. You're useless". Said Natsu.

"No way! It's just that his sense of beauty is kinda retarted. I mean, did you see that gorilla maid?"

"An excuse." said Happy. But soon afterwards, Gohan said:

"That's enough guys. Lucy did her best, and she's right. That man doesn't know what he's talking about." After hearing this, Lucy stopped being sad, and said:

"Thank you Gohan, that means a lot to me." said Lucy to Gohan.

"No problem Lucy, i'm just saying what true." replied Gohan and continued.

"I'm sorry the plan didn't work guys, it sounded like a good one. But now, how do we get in?" asked Gohan.

"It's time for out plan then!" shouted Natsu. Lucy was angry too, ready to do everything against the Duke. What they didn't know is that the Duke actually knew who Gohan and the gang were, that's why he rejected Lucy. In fact, he planned on how to kill all of them, because he knew they were coming for the book 'Daybreak'. Meanwhile, Natsu told about the plan to Lucy and Gohan, they agreed, and thought it was actually a good idea. The plan was simple. Infiltrate the mansion. So they flew to the top of the mansion. Happy carried Natsu, then Lucy, but before he got to get Gohan, he was already on top.

"But, how did you get up here?" asked Happy.

"Simple, I can fly too!" replied Gohan.

"But you don't have things and as far as I know you're not a wind mage..." replied back Happy.

"So, Natsu, since it's your plan, what will we do next?" asked Gohan.

"Hey! It wasn't my plan! Operation 'T' was my plan!" replied back Natsu, and Gohan asked him:

"And what's that?"

"Simple! We crash through the front door and burn everything!"

"No way! You can't do that! We would commit a crime!" replied back Lucy, who didn't want to get in any trouble.

"But I thought you wanted revenge for what he said before about you." asked Natsu from Lucy.

"Of course! Not only we'll burn his book, but i'll also hide his shoes and stuff."

Natsu and Happy were surprised at the way Lucy thinks, while Gohan laughed. Afterwards, Natsu burned a hole in a window and they got it. As they got in, they started searching for the book, but they were found by the Duke's maids. In a comical way, Natsu put up his scarf in a ninja-like way and started dealing with the Duke's maids. But instead, Lucy dragged Natsu, and the team hid in a room, and much to their luck, the found the Duke's personal library. They started searching for the book. They found perverted books, books about fish, and a lot much more. In an instant, Gohan shouted:

"Hey Lucy! Is this it? This book looks quite unique..." Lucy went over to Gohan, and noticed that the title of the book is 'Daybreak'.

"Yes Gohan! Good job!"

"Thanks Lucy." But Lucy was surprised they found such a book easily, and she noticed the author of the book was Kemu Zaleon, a really popular writer and one of Lucy's favorites.

"No! We can't burn this book!" shouted Lucy, who wanted to read the book and keep it to herself.

"You're abandoning your job." said Happy, and Gohan agreed:

"He's right. We burn the book, fly out, and we're good! Mission complete!" But again, the ground started shaking, and a voice was heard:

"I see. So that's what you've been looking for." and in an instant, the Duke appeared out of the ground.

"Now I see what you were after. Good to know." said the Duke.

"You see? All because you were too slow." said Natsu towards Lucy.

"S-sorry." said Lucy, holding the book like her life depended on it.

"Lucy! It's our job! Let's burn the book and get out of here!" replied Natsu.

"Ohhh, at least let me read it!" said Lucy, afterwards opening the book and started reading.

"Here? Right now?" replied Natsu shockingly.

"What? You dare touch my property! I won't allow it! Come, Vanish Brothers!" shouted the Duke. In a few seconds, 2 people entered the library room. They were members of a mercenary guild. Out of surprise, Lucy shouted:

"Give me some time! This book holds an important secret!" shouted Lucy, running away.

"Happy, Gohan! Go after Lucy." said Natsu.

"So you can handle them alone? Come now Happy, let's find her!" replied Gohan.

In a few moments, the 2 mercenaries and Natsu started fighting.

Back to Lucy...

She used her magical glasses to read the book at record time. She finished in a few seconds, and said:

"Wow, I can't believe this book holds such a secret. I must get this back to the client ASAP."

"Carrying around those glasses... you really are a good reader, aren't you?" a voice was heard, and in an instant, the Duke grabbed Lucy's hand, while being inside of a wall, and started asking:

"A secret, huh? What is it? Tell me now!" said the Duke, starting to strangle both of Lucy's hands."

"No way! I can't!" even through it hurt Lucy to a point where she could barely resist, she still didn't say anything about the book. But surprisingly:

"Uggh!" shouted the Duke, kicked in the face by Gohan.

"Lucy are you alright?" asked Gohan.

"I'm okay Gohan. Thanks!"

"Haha, no problem! By the way, I see you already read the book? How did you do it?" But before Lucy could answer, the Duke said:

"Geez... what's up with this boy?" said the Duke as he recovered.

"Haha! You old pervert, the tables have been turned!" Now that Gohan was around, Lucy was safe. Gohan was ready to fight the Duke.

"Fufufufu. You see, you're using that phrase incorrectly. You only say that when you get the advantage over your opponent's. But you don't." But in an instant, Gohan kicked the Duke's face, sending him fly againts a wall. Lucy was comically cheering:

"Yeah Gohan! Defeat this perverted man!"

"That's it kiddo, you're done for!" Said the Duke in an angry rage. In an instant, he dissapeared below the ground, and come back up right in front of Gohan and punched him in the jaw, but Gohan was unscathed. Gohan counter-attacked. He grabbed the Duke's hand, pulled him out of the ground, and threw him againts another wall. Meahwhile, Lucy started explaining the Duke about the book's secrets. The Duke was ready to attack Gohan and Lucy again, but insteading of attacking, he took out a key from his pocket. It was a stellar spirit, and the Duke started summoning the spirit. In a big surprise, Virgo, the gigantic maid appeared.

"How may I help you master?" asked Virgo.

"Retrieve that book at once!" said the Duke.

Gohan, Lucy and Happy were surprised that Virgo was a stellar spirit. To counter-attack, Lucy summoned Cancer, a crab looking spirit with human characteristics.

But on the back of Virgo, a person was seen. It was Natsu!

"What? Natsu... how did you get here?" asked Lucy in awe.

"Huh? What do you mean? All I did was follow her and I ended up here."

"You mean grabbed her, right?" replied back Lucy. She was surprised, because Natsu just travelled the celestial world . She couldn't understand it at all. Natsu asked:

"What should I do Lucy?"

"Get rid of her!" replied Lucy back.

Meanwhile:

"Sir, could I get your attention please?" said a voice behind the Duke. As the Duke looked at his back, he was punched in the face and sent flying by Gohan. He was out cold. Just like Natsu was done with Virgo.

"Come on guys, I have to return this book to the client." said Lucy, running of again.

"But, that wasn't the plan!" said Natsu.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the client's mansion. Kirby Melon was outraged, Lucy showed him the book, instead of destroying it. Then she started explaining:

"This book, was written by Kemu Zaleon, your father right?"

Everyone was surprised. How did she found out?

Then, Kirby Melon explained all that happened 31 years ago. How his father was forced to write the book. As Melon started to burn the book, in an instant, all of the book's letters started floating in the air. Natsu, Gohan and Happy watched anxiously while Kirby and her wife was surprised. After the letters calmed down, the title of the book changed. From 'Daybreak', it changed into 'Dear Kaby'. Kirby Melon's real name. After all of the letters were rearranged, Kaby said:

"No, I can't burn this book. I never ever understood you father." said the old man, while on his knees crying. Natsu replied:

"In that case, we don't want the money. We were tasked to burn the book, but we didn't. So keep the money." Happy agreed, Gohan had no response, but Lucy didn't agree at all. She wanted that money after all that trouble.

"I think we should go now." said Gohan. They departed back home, and Natsu also explained that the big mansion wasn't property of Kaby, since the mansion and Kaby smelled different. When they got back, Lucy started to browse through the available missions. She noticed that Makarov was nowhere to be found. Mirajane said that any missions should be handed to her, since Makarov wasn't present explained her that Makarov was at a regular guild meeting and why. Afterwards, Loki informed everyone.

"E-Erza... she's back!"

Every member of the guild was surprised, except Lucy and Gohan.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: The Strongest Mage

**Chapter 5: The Strongest Female Mage of Fairy Tail**

As soon as she entered, everyone was enveloped in fear, except Gohan and Lucy, since they didn't know anything about her. She had long, red colored hair, and was always wearing her battle armor. She entered carrying a horn. She put the horn down and asked:

"Is the master present at the moment?"

"No. He's attending the regular meeting." replied back Mirajane.

"I see." Erza responded back. A member of the guild asked her:

"W-what is that humongous thing?"

"Oh this? This is the horn of the monster I defeated. The villagers decorated it, and I thought it looks good, so I bought it with me. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no, not at all." replied back the member.

"By the way... I heard that you've been causing problems again." said Erza. Afterwards, she started giving out orders to make discipline. Gohan was sitting down at the counter, eating some chicken soup, which he really liked. After he was done eating, he went up to the big horn, and said:

"Wow. Nice! That demon must have been a big one!"

"Who is she?" asked Lucy from Happy.

"She's Erza! She's incredibly strong. One of the strongest!" Gohan heard it, and was excited. Maybe he would finally get a decent challenge out of the young lady. Erza walked up to Happy, and asked:

"Is Natsu and Gray here?"

"Aye." replied back Happy.

Before Erza was there, Natsu and Gray were fighting like usually. But not when Erza was around. They were passive, since they were scared of Erza. Erza said:

"I would normally consult the master about this, but since he's not here, I have to ask for your help. You'll come, right?" asked Erza, as both Natsu and Gray were surprised. Why would Erza want help? After all, she was the strongest.

"We're leaving tomorrow." she said, as she left. Before leaving, Gohan stopped Erza, and asked.

"Excuse me miss, but I would like to come along. I find it weird that the strongest mage of Fairy Tail would ask for help. But whatever, will you let me come?"

"So you're a new one here, since I haven't seen you around, right? Hmmp. We'll see what you're capable of. You can come." Erza replied.

As the day passed, everyone was waiting for Erza. Natsu and Gray still were angry and didn't think it was a good idea.

"Why does that monster Erza want our help?" Asked Gray angrily.

"Yeah well I didn't even want to come!" replied Natsu. Grey responded:

"Well then go home and you'll get killed by Erza afterwards!" Lucy wasn't even in the mood to be there, but she was asked by Mirajane to be a mediator, and be sure Natsu and Gray don't do anything stupid. But she couldn't stop them. Gohan did.

"Cut it out guys!" said Gohan, but Natsu and Gray didn't even listen. Afterwards, Gohan said:

"Oh no, Erza is here guys!" Natsu and Gray stopped, acting like they were nice to each other, but Gohan tricked them. Lucy couldn't stop laughing. After waiting a few minutes, Erza appeared, with a mountain of luggage behind her. She said:

"Sorry I was late." Lucy was incredibly surprised, and said:

"T-t-too much LUGGAGE!" afterwards, Lucy introduced herself to Erza.

"Hello, my name is Lucy. I'm a new member."

"I see... you were at the guild yesterday, right? I heard about you defeating that gorilla up in the mountains." replied Erza.

"Actually, that was Natsu..." said Lucy. Then Natsu spoke up:

"Erza! I'll go with you but only on 1 condition. When we return, fight me! Trust me, it will be different since last time."

"Hmm. I'm not very confident in myself, but I accept." replied Erza. Natsu was really anxious and fired up. He shouted:

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" and in just a few minutes, they were all on board. Gohan was sleeping, and Natsu was sick because of transportation. To help, Erza hit Natsu in the stomach, rendering Natsu unconscious. Erza asked Gray:

"Gray, what about the boy?"

"Gohan you mean? He's a really strange boy. You don't want to make him angry." Erza was surprised at Gray's words. He continued:

"The master says he's from a different world, he somehow got here after entering a portal by accident. He's a really nice kid, but when he fights he's a monster. I think only Laxus, Mystogan or the master could be a match to him. In fact, he fought Natsu a while ago. Natsu could barely land a hit on him. After that, he ended the fight in one punch." after Gray finished, Erza's eyes were wide opened, barely believing Gohan's accomplishments. Erza was interested in Gohan's powers.

"Interesting. I may just have to see for myself." added Erza. Afterwards, Erza explained what was the mission. By then, Gohan was awake but he didn't hear the conversation before. Erza explained that during her trip home, she overheard a conversation about some evil dark artifact.

"That's why I need your help." says Erza.

"Erza-san, i'm sorry to interrupt, but what kind of magic do you use?" asked Lucy.

"You can call me Erza." Happy continued:

"Erza's magic is really beautiful. Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponent's blood." said Happy. Lucy replied:

"How is that beautiful?" Happy responded:

"But I always thought Gray's magic is more beautiful." Gray then showed an example of his ice magic. In just a few seconds, he created the mark or the Fairy Tail using ice. Then Lucy understood why Natsu and Gray are rivals.

"Flame and ice. Now I see why you two don't get along." said Lucy.

"Whatever." added Gray.

In a few hours, they arrived at the destination, only to forget something, rather someone...

"Wait a second, Natsu isn't here..." Gohan said, only to find out that they left Natsu in the train, which just left. Erza was mad at herself, and so did everything to stop the train. But maybe things had to go this way, since Natsu encountered a member of the dark guild, Eisenwald, the guy's name was Kageyama. They got into a fight, but Kageyama had the advantage because of Natsu's sickness. But due to Erza's actions, the train stopped, and Natsu started beating up Kageyama. But after an engineer announced the departure of the train, Natsu quickly jumped out, and noticed that he was followed by Erza and the others. Erza used her magic to created a four-wheeled vehicle which consumes the user's power. Natsu jumped on the vehicle, and they stopped. Lucy and Erza apologized to Natsu, but as soon as Natsu informed Erza about the Eisenwald guy, Erza hit Natsu, being angry at him.

"You idiot! He's the one we're after!" shouted Erza hitting Natsu hard. But Natsu didn't undertand a thing, since he was out cold during the trip. Natsu then explained that during the fight he noticed a flute with a three eyed skull. Lucy was shaking. She recognized the artifact. It was "lullaby", a magical flute killing the person who heard anything played by that flute.

Meanwhile at the Kunubi station...

"Get the guests and the driver out of the train. Eisenwald is taking over." said a man holding a scythe. He was one of Eisenwald's strongest members. His name is Erigor. Kageyama's mission was to get the flute. He succeded and handed it over to Erigor. They took over the train and started moving. Erza was on the hurry, but the vehicle drained her energy way too fast. Gray was concerned about this, but Erza wasn't. Her only concern was to get there. On the way, Happy tried to tell Lucy something, but couldn't remember. While the cat was thinking, he noticed smoke coming from a building not too far away. It was at the Oshibana station. After asking around, Erza and the others found out the building has been seized by terrorists. They also noticed a wiped out military platoon. As they ran up the stairs, a voice was heard.

"I knew you'd come, Fairy Tail." It was Erigor, along with the entire Eisenwald guild. Erigor explained his motives, while Kageyama jumped in. Natsu heard his voice, and recovered in an instant. Both sides were ready to fight. Erigor flew away, and let the job to the other members. Visually, it was unfair. A whole guild againts 5 people? But those 5 were more than enough. Erza said:

"Natsu, Gray! You go after Erigor! If you 2 team up, there's no way he can accomplish what he wants! At first the 2 boys weren't sure, but in the end Erza's scary face made the decision for both. Gohan, Erza and Lucy were left to deal with the other members. Two specific Eisenwald members, Kageyama and another one named Rayure went after Gray and Natsu. The other members were making fun of the girls and Gohan. But they were going to regret doing that. Erza summoned a magical sword and went towards a few Eisenwald members at once. Gohan did the same. In an instant, he fired a KI blast enough to wipe out most members. Erza changed up her weaponry from a sword to a spear, to even dual swords. Gohan and Lucy noticed, and heard an Eisenwald member:

"How can she ex-quip so fast?" Gohan and Lucy didn't understand, so Happy explained that Erza has all of her weapons stored in a different space much like stellar spirits and can be summoned at any time. But Happy said:

"Erza's biggest surprise starts now." in an instant, her armor changed. It looked way different, but Gohan felt it. Her power increased a lot, much like a super saiyan transformation. As Erza didn't waste any more time, she used her floating swords to defeat the other members. A member was running away. As Erza finished, she was exhausted, because the vehicle used up too much of her magic. As she could barely stand, Gohan went to help her. Erza noticed and said:

"You did well boy. You took out about half of them."

"Thanks miss. That's an impressive ability miss!" replied back Gohan.

"Just call me Erza." she said as she laughed.

"Okay then." replied Gohan, being a little shy.

Meanwhile, Makarov was informed that Erza returned. Even Makarov looked a little scared since he found out that she teamed up with Natsu, Gohan. and Gray. Makarov was scared because he thought the 4 of them could destroy a town no problem. But back to the important stuff...

Gohan and Erza went back to the entrance of the building. Erza arranged so that everyone would leave, since she thought Erigor wants to broadcast the melody of 'lullaby'. Everyone ran off fast. Afterwards, a big tornade stirred up at the entrance, blocking any exit.

Erza was shocked.

"H-how could it be?" she asked herself. She looked at Gohan, only to notice the little boy was calm. He asked Erza:

"Is this some kind of shield? Because if it is, then this place wasn't the target at all." said Gohan.

Erza then remembered about the guild master's regular meeting. The guild masters were the actual targets. Erza was mad at herself. Suddenly, a voice was heard outside:

"How do you like it, 'Erza the Titania'?" It was Erigor's voice, who was outside the wind that surrounded the station. He continued:

"I really wanted to fight you, but I sadly don't have any time for that." He really, using his wind magic. Gray finished the fight and returned to Erza and Gohan, explaining what he found out. Sadly it wasn't anything new that Gray said. As Gray finished the fight, Natsu started his own againts Kageyama. Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy started returning to Erza, since they lost the guy they were after. Gohan blasted the shield, and surprisingly the ki blasé went through the wind shield. Erza noticed, and asked:

"Do it again boy!" afterwards, Gohan blasted the wind shield again, only to make a hole through it.

"It won't work." said Gohan. Then he continued:

" As soon as you would try jumping out the hole, the wind would cut you to pieces. Not even your armor would be enough. And neither would Gray's ice magic would do any good. Gohan then remembered:

"The other guy that ran off, Kageyama, didn't he know about Erigor's plans?" said Gohan.

"Of course! We have to get him!"

After seaching for a few minutes, they found Natsu who defeated Kageyama easily. Then Erza threatened Kage.

"I want you to nullify the wind shield. Each time you say no you'll get a new cut."

"U-un-unders-" said Kageyama, as he was stabbed in the back by one of his teammates through the wall. The Fairy Tail team host all their hope. There was no one left to get them out. But Happy then remembered:

"Lucy! Now I know what I wanted to tell you! It's this!" said Happy, who then handed her a gold stellar key.

"This will help us Lucy!" Happy added. Then Lucy summoned the stellar spirit, only to find a pink haired maid. No one knew who she is, except Gohan and Happy. Gohan said:

"I know! She's Virgo! The Duke's maid! She can get us out of here! She can dive underground and make us a hole below the wind shield so we can get out!"

"But why does she look like this? I thought she's a big gorilla..." said Natsu.

"I change my looks to the liking of my master." added Virgo, who was looking slim and beautiful, instead of an enormous gorrila.

Afterwards, Virgo dug a hole in the ground, and emerged outside the wind shield. Natsu carried an injured Kageyama with him, since he didn't want to leave him there. As soon as everyone got out, Natsu and Happy dissapeared. They both went after Erigor, who was on his way to play the 'lullaby' close to the guild master's meeting. As Erza and the others noticed they were gone, they went after them immediately. Erza summoned her vehicle so they can catch up, but Erza barely had energy left. Gohan felt it and he wasn't comfortable at all because he couldn't help. When Erza couldn't hold it anymore, Gohan jumped out of the car, much to Gray and Lucy's surprise. Then he got behing the vehicle, lifted it, then started running as fast as he could. Erza was surprised. The vehicle was moving but her energy wasn't absorbed.

"That's dangerous kid! Put the car back down!" yelled Erza.

"No way. You got it wrong. It will be dangerous if you run out of energy. I won't allow that!" said Gohan. Erza was incredibly surprised. She thought to herself:

"How could this boy hold the car and also run at this incredible speed? It's not possible. But i'll go with it." afterwards, she said to Gohan:

"Thank you kid." after which she proceeded to rest for a while. As soon as they caught up with Natsu, he already dealt with Erigor. Gohan put down the car, and everyone got out. Kageyama noticed the flute really close to him. While everyone cheered Natsu for his good job, Gohan noticed that Kageyama grabbed the flute, got into the car, and with the help of his powers, made the car fly. Gohan quickly shouted:

"OH NO!" as everyone afterwards noticed Kageyama left with the key. They quickly started running to catch up. After a while, Kageyama arrived at his destination, a hill overlooking the meeting place. When he suddenly noticed Makarov, who was reading a magazine. Much to everyone's surprise, Makarov and the other guild masters knew what Eisenwald was up to, and wanted to see if Kageyama had the courage to blow the 'lullaby' and complete the quest Erigor wanted a long time ago. But he couldn't. As soon as Gohan and the others arrived, they were relieved that Kageyama didn't play the flute. He dropped it on the ground. Everyone was sure that nothing worse could happen, but the flute started speaking:

"You mages have no guts. Let me consume your pitiful souls." From the flute, a giant monster emerged! As Natsu, Gray and even Erza were ready to fight, Gohan was about to get his own slice of action. As Erza ex-quiped her 'Knight' armor, Makarov went to them and said: Let someone else handle the situation for once. All 3 of them were confused, they didn't know who Makarov was referring to. In a moment, Gohan started walking towards the monster, with an angry face. He said:

"I hate you. You bring nothing but hatred and evil to this world. You will be destroyed." Makarov wasn't surprised, he knew Gohan like he was his own son. As Erza tried to stop and protect Gohan, Gray put his hands on Erza's shoulders, he said:

"Remember what I told you on the train? You said you wanted to see his power. Well now's your chance. Just stand back and let him handle the monster. The guild masters knew that the demon was one of Zeref's. Everyone stood back by a quick distance, as Gohan took a fighting stance againts the monster, who said:

"Look at them. Sending a little kid so they can run away. I will happily eat your sould you little bo-" but before the demon could finish the sentence, Gohan instantly vanished and appeared at the demon's face, punching him so hard the monster fell on a mountain. The demon screamed heavily, releasing evil energy all around. As he got up, he punched Gohan, who blocked the attack.

"What's the problem? Struck a nerve?" said Gohan as he didn't feel a thing from the demon's punch. He continued:

"It's time to end this." he said, as he powered up, and an aura appeared around him. He started chanting, as he formed cupped hands.

"_Ka-Me-Ha-Me..._" as Ki started to form between the hands in the form of a ball, smoke emerged all around, lightning struck down from the sky, everyone's watching anxiously what will happen next. As Gohan thrusted his hands forward, before releasing the energy wave, he shouted:

"_HAAAAA!_" In an instant, an incredible energy beam was released from Gohan's hands, as even the ground started shaking. As soon as the energy wave made contact with the demon, the monster started screaming, while parts of it were obliterated. Soon enough, as the energy wave started dissapearing, the demon returned to his original form, the flute which was torn to ashes by the Kamehameha wave. As everyone's eyes were wide opened, Makarov was shocked, as the meeting place dissapeared along with the monster. Gohan too was shocked, as he didn't want to do that. In an instant, he appeared in front of Makarov, apologizing in a comical way.

"I really didn't want to master! Please forgive me!"

"I can't believe it. This boy..." thought Erza to herself, as she could barely wait to fight Gohan.

"Don't worry Gohan, it's okay I guess! Through the magic council won't be happy about this..." said Makarov.

"Hey Gohan! As soon as we get back, let's fight again!" said Natsu.

"Hey flame-boy, don't you remember you were supposed to fight Erza?" replied Gray.

"I know! I'll fight you both!" said Natsu anxiously.

As everyone started laughing at Natsu, the meeting council was put to an end, and all the Fairy Tail members started their trip home along with their master.

To be continued...

(**Author's Note: Sadly school for me starts tomorrow, September 16****th****. In the first weeks, school will be fairly easy, so except quite frequent updates. But if I stop updating frequently, that means that I got busy with school. **

**And one more thing: I really think I somehow rushed this chapter. I didn't involve some events, and made some minor changes to it. Nothing really story-breaking, but quite noticeable, that if you still remember the first episodes. I would like to thank you all for the reviews, especially pcadm8, who was my source of inspiration. With that being said, I hope you enjoy! I promise you the next 2 chapters will be quite different from what you've seen in the anime or read in the manga.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Gohan's First S-Class Quest

**Chapter 6: Gohan's First S-Class Mission**

In a few hours, the members of Fairy Tail returned to the guild. Everyone went to rest, except Gohan, who took a quick and simple mission, transporting some food and water. As the moon took over the moon, everyone fell asleep. But after a good night's sleep, the events didn't stop. As Lucy woke up, he noticed Gray in his house, who told him about Natsu and Erza's fight. Gohan didn't forget, and he found a noticeable crowd in town. He knew it was the place where the 2 were going to fight. As he landed from air, he saw Happy taking a bet.

"Hey Happy! Good morning! What are you doing?" asked Gohan.

"It's simple kid. We're taking bets on who wins." replied back Cana. "Wanna join?" she continued.

"Nah, no thanks. I'll be just ok watching." afterwards, Gohan overheard people arguing about who is Fairy Tail's strongest. A lady said:

"I agree. Erza is the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail. But don't forget about the old geezer and Laxus."

Gohan was wondering who Laxus was, since he didn't hear or see him before. Just as he was about to ask, Erza changed armor, a sign that the fight was going to start.

"That's the _Flame Emperor's Armor_! It halves fire attack! Erza, don't you think you're taking this too seriously?" shouted a man. Gohan was wondering:

"I'm okay with this fight, it reminds me of Vegeta wanting to fight dad all the time, trying proving he's stronger! I wonder what they are all doing right now... I'm also wondering if the master allows this, after all, they could destroy the whole town!" But just as he was wondering, Makarov appeared out of nothing and shouted:

"Begin!" Gohan looked with a comical face, but soon had a serious face as he watched the fight. Natsu and Erza exchanged punches, as Erza got a few hits on Natsu. But out of nothing, someone said:

"That's enough." Everyone was looking over, and they noticed a messenger of the council. He stopped the fight, and apprehended Erza Scarlet of destruction of the guild master's meeting place. As Erza and the messenger took off, everyone had a low morale. They were awaiting what will happen, as a spell was cast on Natsu so he wouldn't do something stupid. Gohan had the perfect idea:

"I will take a mission, master. But if you know anything, I want something of a bigger difficulty." said Gohan, heading over to the master who was sitting at the counter.

"Good idea Gohan. In fact I wish I could go. Since this board doesn't present any challenging quests, let's spice up things." Makarov jumped to the second floor of the guild, taking an S-class mission. Everyone was shocked as Makarov would never do such thing. He handed over a piece of paper to Gohan, and Gohan asked:

"Why does the paper have a big 'S' on it?"

"It's because it's an S-class mission. You see, S-class mission represent incredibly dangerous missions, and even a small mistake could result in death. But let's face it, you saved the world Gohan, right? Then something like this could be a piece of cake to you. In fact, while you were away with Natsu and Lucy, a man came in and asked about you. He wanted me to hand this mission to you, but since you are not an S-class mage, I told him that I wouldn't but I left it up there in the second floor just in case. So, I think this is perfect to you. Have fun!"

"I see. So a small mistake could result in death... that will be awesome!" as Gohan took off, everyone was staring at him with big, opened eyes.

"Master, was that a good thing to do? He's still a kid after all..." asked Mirajane from Makarov.

"Maybe not, but then again, you should have seen him go at it with the demon."

The mission's description: A monster is ravaging Waas Forest and it's surroundings, stealing houses and other buildings.

Gohan had a long trip ahead of him, but then again, he could fly! He arrived at Cail Shelter in 30 minutes, and saw a familiar face.

"Yes I see! Good to see you again, Gohan!" shouted a man close to the forest. Gohan landed next to the man, and said:

"Good day sir!" Gohan responded.

"Weird, your master told me the mission is too dangerous for someone like you, so he told me he wouldn't hand it to you. But I see he still did it." said the man.

"He told me the same. So I read this monster is stealing, houses?"

"Yep, you read it correctly. I heard this monster has the form of a stone gargoyle, and eats things like concrete and such stuff. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but the monster takes the houses and eats them in the center of the forest, and each time it eats, it grows bigger! So it's pretty much the same as destroying them! That's why I need your help kid. This monster has been flying all around the forest stealing all kinds of building. But this time, please don't bring the monster along with you!" explained the man.

"I'll make sure of that sir, so don't worry. By the way, I don't want to sound rude, but what's your name?"

"Haha, Cain, Gohan. My name is Cain." said the man.

"Alright mister Cain, i'll be on my way!" said Gohan, as he took off into the forest.

"Good luck kid, you'll need it." said Cain, watching Gohan depart.

Gargoyles were known as rare beasts, boasting elemental abilities. They were known to evolve by eating specific things. In this case, stone gargoyles grow by eating things related to stone. Only the strongest mages have a chance againts them.

In a few minutes, Gohan arrived in the center of the forest. In a few seconds, the ground and all the trees around were shaking, as big steps were heard. It was the stone gargoyle, who noticed Gohan. The monster was barely half as big as the 'lullaby' monster, but still quite a size. Surprisingly, he spoke:

"What is your business here, ant?" said the gargoyle. Gohan looked up and said:

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to continue this rampage! I will stop you!" Gohan took of and punched right through the monster's belly. Stone pieces were falling off, since the monster was made of stone.

"Haha kid! That won't help at all! You ain't stopping me!" said the gargoyle, flapping his wings and taking off. Gohan followed. He was behind, and since he didn't want any ground damage, waited until they would be above the ocean. As soon as they were, Gohan started throwing ki blasts at the gargoyle, hitting with every blast so far. As they continued flying, the flew fast the Fairy Tail guild. Gohan hit the monster with another ki blast just above the guild, as a few stones fell through the roof. Noticing this, Gohan flew onto the guild's roof, seeing if the did any major damage to the guild. In fact, one of the stones landed on Makarov's head, who was out cold in a comical way.

"Oh not again!" said Gohan, continuing:

"I'm sorry master! But I must go catch the monster now!" said Gohan as he took of. The 2 flew so much, they arrived at the actual place where Erza stood trial. Gohan took the monster down with a big energy wave, destroying the monster. Of course the gargoyle left an incredible rubble of falling stones and smoke. The stones landed through the roof while Natsu and Erza were behind bars. The members of the council left a long time ago, as Gohan felt Natsu and Erza's energy, he landed in the hole that was exactly next to the cell Natsu and Erza were in. Noticing the two. Gohan said:

"I can understand miss Erza here, but you Natsu? What did you do?" afterwards, Erza explained the situation.

"So, this was all just to show example. And there was the whole guild worrying, even me. Not excuse me, but I must go back and get the reward for the mission. Before the boy took off, Erza stopped Gohan.

"Wait there. Your name is Gohan, right?" asked Erza.

"Yes, miss." said Gohan, a little shy.

"I want to thank you for your assistance. But I like it when others don't listen to me. So to repay me, we're going to fight." said Erza. Gohan and Natsu's jaws dropped. Gohan could barely talk.

"W-w-we? Fight? Are you sure miss?" said Gohan, eyes wide opened in a comical way, jaws dropped.

"Yes i'm sure, Gohan. When you fought that demon, I found out that you are strong. I also heard how you beat Natsu." Said Erza, but Natsu interrupted:

"Hey, that was just luck! I'm sure that if me and Gohan fight again, I would beat him fair and square!"

"Cut it off Natsu. Now Gohan, now go grab that reward. And be ready. I won't hold back 1 percent." said Erza. Afterwards, Gohan had a confident face, his eyes showing determination.

"Alright miss Erza. I'll be ready." said Gohan, taking off. He went to grab the reward from Cain, who thanked him, and went back to the guild. As soon as he entered, Makarov said:

"Come here Gohan." Gohan mumbled to himself, and said:

"Great, now he's going to scold me. I must really be more careful."

"So Gohan, how was your first mission?"

"Ah, well, it was okay I guess."

"If you're worrying about the damage you did, then don't worry. It was quite impressive to complete an S-class mission."

The day passed, and Natsu and Erza were free again. Natsu was happy, while Erza was tired. Gohan was eating some chicken soup. It became his favorite. Natsu was picking on Erza again, attacking her, only to be knocked out in 1 hit by Erza. Makarov was looking worried:

"What's the problem, master?" asked Mirajane.

"Nothing at all. Just feeling a little sleepy." In a few seconds, everyone fell asleep, except Makarov and Gohan, who felt something was fishy. A man in a cape, covering his face came in, took a paper from the quest board, went over to take a mission, showed it to Makarov, and asked for permission. While leaving, he noticed that the spell didn't work on Gohan. Surprised, he left, knowing that as long as no one saw his face, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Was it him?"

"Yes Gohan. His name is Mystogan. He doesn't want anyone to see his face, so he uses this spell."

"Yes Gohan. He is stronger than Natsu, maybe even Erza." Afterwards, everyone woke up, and they found out that this is Mystogan's work.

"Master, I felt that his power may be bigger than Natsu, even Erza's."

"Don't flatter yourself kid. Someone little like you shouldn't talk about these things." a voice was heard in the second floor. It was Laxus, possibly Fairy Tail's strongest member. Natsu wanted to provoke Laxus to a fight, and even jumped to attack him, only to be stopped by Makarov.

"No Natsu! You are not allowed there. Yet." said Makarov to Natsu. Afterwards, Laxus dissapeared, and Mirajane explained Gohan and Lucy everything. The second floor stores S-class quests, only accesible by S-class mages. To be and S-class mage, you have to pass a trial. Afterwards, Lucy went home, and Gohan went off to sleep. Before Erza left, he looked at Gohan who was sleeping at the counter. She said:

"We'll see tomorrow. Be ready, Gohan."

And again, the sun got replaced by the moon, as everyone went to a good night's sleep.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Gohan Vs Erza

**Chapter 7: Gohan Vs Erza**

As the sun got back up, the guild was moving on. Some members were taking missions, others just resting and discussing. Gohan fell asleep at the bar counter, but he woke up at morning. He opened his eyes, only to notice he wasn't in a bed as always.

"Good morning Gohan!" said Mirajane with a smile.

"Oh, did I actually sleep here? I'm sorry." replied back Gohan.

"Nah, it's no problem." Erza soon noticed Gohan was awake, he thought that it's time she tested Gohan's power. As Gohan noticed Natsu and Lucy weren't present, he went to take a mission from the quest board. He took it, showed it to Makarov and departed. As soon as he went outside the guild, Erza made her move. She started walking towards Gohan fast, ex-quiped her _Black Wing Armor_, summoned a sword and went towards Gohan. Everyone was shocked, except Makarov, who knew what this is all about.

"Erza, don-" screamed Mirajane, only to be interrupted by Makarov:

"No, let her go. Don't worry."

Gohan still didn't notice, but as soon as Erza was just a few feet away from Gohan, the kid looked back, only to notice he's being attacked by Erza. Erza attacked Gohan with her sword. Gohan quickly stored KI in one of his fingers, and as soon as the sword and the finger connected, an incredible smoke emerged. Every single member ran outside, still surprised as why would Erza do this. In a few seconds, the smoke dissapeared, revealing both Erza and Gohan struggling. Gohan then threw the sword back, along with Erza, and was surprised:

"Hey! What's the big idea?" asked Gohan with a surprised and also somewhat angry face. Erza didn't say a word. Instead, she re-quiped her _Heaven__'s Wheel Armor_, summoned a handful of swords and sent them all flying at Gohan. The kid didn't make a move. Instead, he summoned an aura which deflected all the swords. Erza was stunned, as she couldn't land a hit even if he tried. Gohan didn't want to, but he retaliated. He sent a few KI blasts at Erza, but she dodged them all like it was nothing. To dodge them, Erza jumped up in the air, but while in air, Gohan appeared behind her and kicked her back, sending her back to the ground. Erza rolled while in air, and landed on her feet, but almost fell. Gohan got back down and said:

"I still don't get it. Miss Erza, why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know? We agreed to fight, remember?" Erza replied.

"Oh right! But I don't remember agreeing being attacked in the back."

"Maybe I went overboard a little." said Erza, scratching her head.

"But you aren't getting away that easy. Here it goes!" Erza continued, swinging 200 swords at Gohan. Gohan felt that these swords were different, faster, stronger, better. This time he had to dodge tem all. Gohan proceeded, instantaneously appearing and dissapearing in the air. Afterwards, Gohan flew towards Erza. In a few seconds, Erza changed back to her usual armor, and said:

"So, kid. I see you like using your first instead of everything else, right?" Gohan was stunned, as Erza went towards Gohan and the 2 emerged in hand-to-hand combat. They traded punches, kicks, and Erza got some hits on Gohan, but Gohan did too. In a few minutes, the 2 were exhausted, and stopped for a moment.

"Incredible, he's not even using his full power and I can barely hit him." Erza thought to herself.

"Miss Erza, shouldn't we stop? We ain't getting nowhere like this." said Gohan, not wanting to continue.

"I don't get it. How could such a strong kid fight like you fight like this yet not like fighting?" Erza replied.

"It's... just that I don't see us going anywhere with this. Back home I only fought when the world was in danger."

"Huh? You mean you don't live here? Well then, go home! You can fly, so it shouldn't be a problem. Then again, why did you join Fairy Tail? It makes no sense."

"I don't belong here. I belong in another world."

"What?" afterwards, Gohan also explained Erza about how Gohan got here, and what he was in his own world.

"I see. Quite interesting. Why didn't you ask the master? He surely knows some magic to get you back."

"That's not so easy, Erza." interrupted Makarov. Afterwards, the fight stopped, everyone went back into the guild. Makarov continued:

"Gohan told me the portal formed by the effect of 2 energy waves hitting each other. I do not have any knowledge of a spell that opens portals. Gohan may never get back, except if we find someone who can disperse some spell or energy that matches Gohan's ones. At first I thought Gildarts could do it, but no chance. Maybe Gohan and Gildarts may have the same strenght, but after I saw Gohan dealing with Zeref's demon with that attack, the only one who could probably help Gohan is Zeref himself. But there's no way he could help. I'm sorry Gohan."

"I see, well you don't need to be sorry. Maybe Piccolo and the others will get me back with the Dragon Balls!" said Gohan, while everyone was looking at him, thinking Gohan's speaking a foreign language. Erza then went over to Gohan, and said:

"I have to say, Gohan. There aren't many people who can match my strenght. But if you're this strong at this age, I can't wait to see what you will be able to do when you grow up!" said Erza, looking at Gohan and smiling.

"Uh, well, thanks. Miss Erza." replied Gohan.

"Just call me Erza."

"Not a chance Miss."

"Master! There's a big problem! A mission from the quest board upstairs is missing!" Mirajane alerted Makarov.

"Natsu... Damnit!" said Makarov in anger. Mirajane then went up to Laxus who was upstairs:

"Laxus... you knew about this, didn't you? Why didn't you stop them?" said Mirajane, with a dark face, looking and talking like a completely different person.

"Pfft. All I saw is a blue cat with wings take the mission. That's all."

"Gray! Go after them. And bring them back so they can be punished." said Makarov, sending Gray out.

"Alright gramps. I'm going." said Gray, heading off.

"Master, shouldn't I go instead? I could fly there." asked Gohan.

"No Gohan, you are exhausted. Let Gray handle the situation. You go rest." said Makarov, still a little angry at Natsu.

"But, i'm not really tired. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't argue with the master." said Gohan, scratching his back.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Gohan's Decision

**Chapter 8: Gohan's Decision**

After the fight between Gohan and Erza, Makarov found out that Natsu and Lucy took an S-class mission, which is not allowed. Gray was sent after them, but 4 hours have passed, and they didn't return. Makarov didn't have any patience. He suddenly said:

"Gohan, Erza. I want you 2 to go after Natsu and Lucy, bring them back. If you have to, use force."

"Shouldn't we wait just a little more, master?" said Gohan.

"No Gohan, they should have been back by now." replied Makarov.

"Then we should go, miss Erza."

"After you Gohan." said Erza, smiling. But as soon as Gohan jumped down the chair, a light enveloped him. PUFF! He simply dissapeared, much to everyone's surprise. Gohan then opened his eyes, only to notice his old friends. Piccolo, Krillin, Dende, Bulma, and also his mom, Chi-Chi. She was crying. Where was his son for the last few days? Gohan was surprised, but also right. Shenron was above the sky, who had enough power to bring Gohan back to his world. In a few minutes, Gohan started explaining about what happened.

"I see. So you met quite a lot of people there, huh Gohan? They will surely miss you." said Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, I guess." said Gohan, but his mood quite low, in fact he looked somewhat sad.

"What's the problem kid?" asked Piccolo.

"It's... it's just that I will miss them. I made a lot of friends and helped a lot of people." responded Gohan.

"So what, you want to go back again? Porunga is still here, i'm sure he can do it." said Piccolo, with his arms crossed.

"I cannot. Your first wish drained all my power. But, if you can wait a day, you can summon me again, and I can grant your second wish." said Porunga from the sky.

"But I thought that's impossible!" said Gohan.

"Well it doesn't matter! My son will stay home right here and start studiyng!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"No mom! I won't. I can't. I'm going back tomorrow." said Gohan, the confidence being seen in his eyes.

"Huh?" said Chi-Chi, afterwards looking deep in Gohan's eyes.

"I see. I guess I cannot argue, huh? Just take care of yourself." she said afterwards, after wiping her tears.. Everyone was surprised. Chi-Chi would have never said that.

"Mom... i'm sorry, but I want to go back. I know you don't want that, but there's a lot of people to help! And I made so much friends! I know Piccolo and the others can handle things here."

"Don't worry kid. You should see Vegeta. After you destroyed Cell, he started training day and night. He said he wants to advance to the second super saiyan form too." explained Piccolo. He continued:

"So, Gohan. While we wait for you to return, why don't you explain us where you were?"

"In fact, Mister Piccolo, I would like to spend this day at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I'll be honest with you, I didn't find a decent challenge there." said Gohan, afterwards continued:

"Sure there was Miss Erza with her swords, and her speed, but the others... maybe Master Makarov. Dunno." mumbled Gohan to himself. Piccolo didn't understand a thing, but he replied:

"Sure thing Gohan. You still have a round in there waiting for you." replied Piccolo.

"Then let me get a training armor for you in there!" said Bulma all of a sudden.

"And i'll get some home made food for you Gohan. I'm sure there's no good food in that place." added Chi-Chi.

"Wow! Thanks!" afterwards, Gohan went up to Chi-Chi, and said:

"Look mom, I know you didn't want me to go back, but I want to."

"Nah, you are after all Son Goku's son, right? You're just like him." said Chi-Chi, smiling at Gohan afterwards.

"Thanks mom."

A few minutes passed, and Gohan was at the lookout with Piccolo.

"You know the drill. 1 year, not anymore. When you come out, we'll have a few senzu beans ready for you. Have fun kid." said Piccolo, standing along with Gohan at the chamber's entrance.

"Thanks, Mister Piccolo." said Gohan, afterwards entering the chamber. As soon as he went in, he heard a voice from the sky:

"Hey Gohan! Long time no see!" it was Goku.

"F-father? Is that you? I can't believe it!"

"Yes Gohan. I wanted to speak to you before, but the others told me you dissapeared after you destroyed Cell."

"Yeah dad. It's a long story. And 1 year will be enough to tell you."

"Sure Gohan! But look, I can't speak right now, King Kai's energy is decreasing since you're in another dimension, remember? But don't worry, we'll speak later."

"Alright dad!" and in a few seconds, the voice from the sky dissapeared. Gohan was happier than ever. After entering, he changed to his training armor, got on some weights, and started training. But instead of training his physique, he trained his anger. In a matter of months, he could control his Super Saiyan 2 form. He didn't need to be angry any more. Afterwards, he trained in this form, to control it perfectly. The day passed in the human world, and Gohan got out safe and sound. The namekian Dragon Balls were ready, and Porunga was summoned. Before departing, Gohan hugged his mother and said goodbye to his friends. But before he could leave, someone was coming:

"So you're leaving again?" it was Vegeta, coming out of nowhere.

"Well, then, take care of yourself. And next time you come back, I will take you on. Since your father is dead, and you're stronger than him, that's good enough for me." Gohan smiled, and agreed. Porunga was summoned, and no words had to be spoken. In an instant, Gohan dissapeared, and re-appeared in Earthland, right on Galuna Island, just before Erza wanted to destroy the moon. Gohan looked around, not knowing where he is.

"Gohan? How did you get here?" asked Erza.

"Long story short, I got to speak with my friends in my world, and got back here. But nevermind that, I see you catched up with Natsu and Lucy." said Gohan.

"Yep, but now we have to destroy the moon. I have an ide-"

"Don't worry, I can get that done. Is it part of the S-class mission?" asked Gohan.

"Yes. Can you do it?" asked Erza. Gohan then powered up a small amount, and streched one of his hands upwards, facing the moon. Erza stood back, while Natsu was excited to see what happens, Lucy and Gray's jaws were on the floor. Gohan then used a KI blast to destroy the moon, but apparently, the island was covered in crystalized moon drip. After some rest and explaining, the team departed back. Erza explained Gohan what the mission was about, and then Gohan explained what happened. After a few hours of travelling on a pirate ship Erza got, they got home.

To be continued...


	9. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note 2**

In the past chapters, people have been complaining. I give them every right to do so, I respect their criticism since it helps me correct any mistakes, but I just want to clear this up. Here are the complaints:

By_ VampireLord_

Question:

"I dont get, you have Gohan actualy challenging Natsu to use his full power, have Gohan getting excited when he hears Erza is one of the strongest mages in fairy tail and wants a decen challenge. And now you write him having no intrest in fighting at all? Gohan does like to fight he enter a tournament in movie 9 the be like his dad.  
Also can you have Gohan be a little less polite. He calls all of Gokus friends by there 1st name without miss or mister. "

Response:

I did that Gohan vs Natsu thing so that everyone can see early Gohan's strenght. And as far as I remember, Gohan wasn't excited to fight Erza, he was surprised. And I don't take most movies as canon, since their timeline is screwed up. And let's look at things: After Cell's defeat, Gohan became pretty much useless until his potential was unlocked by Old Kai. If he trained, he could have been stronger than Vegeta was in the Buu Saga before his power unlock. Oh about the polite thing: I know. Read chapter 8. But you're right maybe I should make him THAT polite.

By _SMSG_

Question:

"Omg this is so are awesome because you update ch8 i thought you were going to make gohan grow to the age of team natsu but that would kinda mess up the story.u could of made it a gohan x erza or something but this is your story not u have any pairings?Please respond to this in your authors up the good work!SMSG OUT!"

Response:

I am not planning anything like that. It would mess up the story to make Gohan have the same age as Natsu etc. Maybe something with Wendy. Not sure though.

By _ChosenOne358 _

Question:

"So Gohan dislikes fighting, yet you had him getting excited to fight Erza in a previous chapter.  
Gohan in the series does like fighting so please dont make him a pussy here."

Response:

Read above.

By _Tpinz _

Question:

"Good, but I have one issue. When you said that Gohan did not like fighting, he is a saiyan. They love to fight, it is in their blood. I could understand Gohan saying that he does not like fighting evil people like Cell, or Frieza but, he does love to fight."

Response:

Again, as far as I know, Gohan doesn't like fighting except if it's to save the world or his loved ones. Goku and Vegeta, sure, they fight it's their job, but not Gohan. And to prove, he went to school. Damn you Chi-Chi :/ .

Now, I hope we got things and questions settled with that. Now onto some other things.

A few people asked me about some pairings. I decided not to have any romance, but since i'm kinda new to Fairy Tail in general, I saw Wendy, about the same age as Gohan. So maybe there will be something.

Any grammar mistakes: please excuse me. While I have a good general knowledge of the english language, it's not my main one. So yeah, excuse me about those. I noticed I did some really stupid mistakes and corrected them mostly.

I take any ideas about the next chapters in PM's. Maybe also reviews and i'll PM you back. Don't be shy!

Well, that's it! Oh wait! One more thing:

I would like to thank everyone about the reviews, favorites and followers! I seriously never thought I would get 35 reviews already. And even followers!

**So, that's it! I would advise re-reading the latest chapters, especially 7, where I changed the whole 'Gohan doesn't like fighting thing.'**

Stay safe!


	10. Chapter 9: The Super Saiyan

**Chapter 9: The Super Saiyan**

After the trip, the team got home, back in Magnolia. They slowly walked back to the guild, with happy faces, until Natsu and Lucy got reminded by Erza about the punishment. Just as they got back to the guild, they noticed a few iron pillars hanging out the guild. They were all shocked, Natsu was even angry. They ran inside, then went into the basement, to notice everyone there.

"What happened there?" asked Gohan, calmly, controlling himself. He noticed Makarov drinking beer, being drunk. He continued:

"This is not the time to drink master! Let's do something!"

"Yeah! We should fight back, destroy their guild!" added Natsu. Makarov blabbered, drunk:

"Nooo, don't worry my children, just be calm." said the old man, while drinking heavily.

"We cannot do anything. A war between guilds is strictly prohibited." added Erza.

"I see. So then, we rebuild the hall, right? I could help." said Gohan, who didn't want to stand around doing nothing. Natsu still wasn't happy with the decision. Gohan went upstairs, punched the pillars out, and put up some food planks to cover the holes. The day passed, and everyone was standing around the southern entrance park. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray rushed to see the situation. They saw Levy, Jet and Droy hanging around the tree, severely beat up, and Levy had a mark on her belly, it was the Phantom Lord guild Mark. Everyone was angry. In an instant, Makarov showed up, wearing a white cape with a symbol on the back. He was more angry than everyone else. He shouted:

"Wrecking our guild is something I accept... But I cannot stand around seeing my children beat up... THIS MEANS WAR!"

Meanwhile at the Phantom Lord guild, everyone was happy at the hit they did at Fairy Tail was a success. Gajeel, an S-class member of the guild was eating, and explaining everyone how he hurt 3 Fairy Tail members. But, in an instant...

BOOM! A huge explosing, revealing all the members of the Fairy Tail guild, were attacking Phantom Lord. But while everyone did that, Gohan was somewhere else. He wasn't invited to the fight, and even if his colleagues were hurt, he was standing at the East Forest, watching a river flow. He already decided. He wouldn't let this go on much longer. He would take care of the entire Phantom Guild if he had too. As time passed, Fairy Tail retreated, since Makarov's powers were gone. He was treated by Porlusycia, an old lady specialized in healing magic. Everyone was resting and planning below in the basement. Also the truth about Lucy was revealed. Phantom Lord was hired by Lucy's father to bring her home. She thought it was her fault, but Natsu brought the spirit back in her. The situation was also told by Erza to Gohan.

"So, we need you too." said Erza. Gohan took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I will help, you can be sure. I won't forgive anyone for doing this to your master." said Gohan. Afterwards, Erza went to calm herself and take a bath. Meanwhile, Mira contacted Laxus for help, only to be declined. In a few minutes, the ground started shaking.

"It's coming from the outside!" said Alzack, with a shocked face and eyes wide open. It was the Phantom Lord guild itself, walking. Gohan was already outside, but not even moved. He laughed and said:

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Everyone ran outside.

"I never thought they would use such extreme measures... What should we do?" asked Erza from herself. Everyone was looking scared.

"Prepare the Magic Cannon, Jupiter." it was Phantom Lord's guild master, Jose, sounding like he prepared something bad.

"Oh no! Everyone, get down!" shouted Erza. An incredibly large cannon coming from the guild was loading up magic, and fired. Erza quickly changed to her _Adamantine Armor_, which had incredible resistance. As she took a position to defend the cannon's blast, Gohan quickly went next to Erza, and tossed her out of the way. Gohan then streched both his arms forward, and the blast connected with Gohan's hands.

"GOHAN! NO!" shouted both Natsu and Erza, while others watch anxiously what will happen next. An incredible chunk of smoke emerged, as the blast was redirected towards the sky, where it exploded. Afterwards the smoke dissapeared too, revealing Gohan on the ground, looking unconscious.

"You see, Fairy Tail? This is what happens when you disobey us. Now hand over Lucy Heartfilia and you we will leave. Or..." muttered Jose with a threatening force, sending out ghosts againts the Fairy Tail members. Jose continued:

"Be killed by my soldiers, or die by my cannon. Your choice. This time we will send a stronger blast. All you have is 15 minutes!"

"I-impossible... is he going to kill his own soldiers?" muttered a Fairy Tail member.

"No. He will do it. These 'soldiers' are only ghosts. They are not living beings." said Cana, with a serious face.

"Then, we bring it down!" said Natsu, hitting his palm with another hand.

"No Natsu. There must be another way. Maybe Gohan could have done it, but he is out. Damn it! I shouldn't have let him do this. He may be stronger than us but he's-" said Erza, before getting interruped:

"Uhhh... no way. I'm done eating dirt." it was Gohan, who stood up, like nothing ever happened.

"But..." muttered Erza, before getting interrupted again:

"I will take the cannon down. You guys try to hold on to this place. I want a place to eat the chicken soup!" said Gohan, grinning. The he took off, straight for the cannon. Instead of trying to break the cannon, he went straight inside, trying to stop the next blast. Gohan muttered to himself while walking straight in:

"14 minutes should be enough. I can't believe I let my guard down for a second there! I didn't think that blast would need 75% of my power. Nevermind, concentrate on the job." muttered Gohan to himself. As he went more deep in, he noticed something:

"WOW! Does that big ball hold the power for the blast? Now I know why it needs 14 minutes. So, it's simple! I will break it!" said Gohan, as he was just ready to blast the big la'cryma with a KI Blast, only to be interrupted:

"No. I won't let you do that." said a mysterious voice in the shadow.

Meanwhile...

"Reedus, take Lucy to the 'hideout', okay?" Mirajane tasked Reedus to take Lucy to a safe place, after Mira used a spell on Lucy to make her fall asleep. Afterwards, Mirajane used her magic to transform into Lucy physically.

Back in action...

"I'm sorry but I don't have enough time to play around!" shouted Gohan, jumping towards the man in the shadow. In a matter of seconds, the guy in the shadow was down on the ground, beat up by Gohan. He was Totomaru, one of the 'Element 4'. He could control fire, but it had no use againts Gohan. Afterwards, the la'cryma which stored the cannon's magic was destroyed by Gohan. The cannon was seen breaking down from the guild, and Fairy Tail's members morale was back again.

"Heh. Good job Gohan." said Erza with a happy face, looking at the big splash made by the cannon falling in the ocean. Jose got the report, as the members of Fairy Tail outside were ready to attack.

"M-master... the cannon was destroyed..."

"Insolent brats!" but it wasn't over. As Gohan was just about to dweel more into the Phantom guild, Totomaru stood up, and alerted Gohan:

"Yes... it's ready! The guild's most powerful weapon is ready..." as he fell back on the ground. Gohan quickly flew outside, only to do a 180 turn and notice a big robot-like machine. Everyone was afraid again. Gohan was surprised, but not scared. In fact, he was ready to take a bigger challenge.

"What on earth is that?" shouted Cana. Everyone else was showing fear.

"A giant..." added Loki, after witnessing the gigantic size of the '_Super Mage Phantom Mk. II_'. Gohan then quickly flew back to Erza, and noticing that Natsu, Gray and Elfman were missing, he asked:

"Where is Natsu? And Gray? And also Elfman!? Where are they?"

"They went inside." added Erza calmly.

"Maybe that's a good thing. I can't see us taking down this machine from the outside. Maybe Natsu and the others can shut down it's power from the inside." explained Gohan. Slowly, the big robot-looking guild started walking towards the Fairy Tail guild, much to everyone's surprise.

"It's heading this way!" shouted Gohan, taking a fighting stance, ready to stop the guild from moving as much as he can.

"We must try to stop him! We cannot let it trample the guild like some distraction!" shouted Cana. Afterwards, Gohan flew towards the Mk. II, but Gohan was punched far away into a building. The situation looked like Gohan was out for good this time, and everyone was worried about him. After punching Gohan, the robot started moving his hands, forming a magical seal.

"IT'S A MAGICAL SEAL? THIS THING IS A MAGE?" shouted Cana, surprised along with everyone else. Then she ran to Mirajane, who was inside the guild. The 2 were speaking though the hole left by the pillars.

"Mirajane, how much will it take for that magic?" asked Cana from Mirajane.

"10 more minutes. I wonder if there's a way to stop it's source. Gohan should do it. Or maybe Natsu.." said Mirajane.

"Gohan, no way. He is out. But maybe Natsu. He is getting help from Gray and Elfman..." replied Cana back.

"Wait... Elfman's in there? But, he can't fight!"

"You know he can."

"Fighting soldiers is something else. But this, againts their leaders..."

"Look Mira, I know it's been hard for you and Elfman after that, but he's trying to move on. Don't worry, he'll be alright." After hearing this, Mirajane quickly ran outside, and shouted:

"YOU'RE AFTER ME! STOP ATTACKING THE GUILD RIGHT NOW!" Jose heard this, but he was knew that Mirajane's disguise wasn't enough.

"Are you mocking us? You're not the real one! That will not work on me!" said Jose cracking a smile. Mirajane cried, as she couldn't do anything now. As Elfman was running around in Phantom Guild, he encountered an enemy. But meanwhile in the outside...

"The magic seal is almost complete... don't you think we should run for it?"

"So what, you will leave the guild behind? We also have people inside! We can stop this!" but in a moment, the big robot-looking guild grabbed Mirajane. Meanwhile...

"Damn it... everything has a weakness... I can't let this go on!"

"If not even Gohan could stop this thing, no one of us can." added Erza. But in an instant:

"AHHHHHHH!" The ocean and the ground trembled. Every piece of small rock on the ground started levitating in the air. Gohan transformed. Into a _**SUPER SAIYAN! **_In a moment, Gohan pushed the 'Mk. II" back by a huge amount, and with this he saved the guild. Everyone's eyes were wide. They witnessed the legendary transformation.

"That's it Gohan! Keep it up!" shouted Erza, to encourage the little boy. She continued:

"But, the seal, it's still there! Is there a way to stop that?"

"I guess we'll have to see!" shouted Gohan, flying towards the monster, pushing it again.

"His personality... it changed... maybe it was that transformation? But I don't get it. All that changed is his hair and eye color... but somehow I feel like his power increased by an immense ammount... I don't get it at all." Erza muttered, wondering. While Gohan was fighting the huge machine, Elfman took care of his enemy, and saved Mirajane. While Natsu and Gray were fighting inside with the last 2 members of the 'Element 4', Gohan was still outside trying to stop the giant from causing any more harm.

"I could destroy this thing, but Natsu, Gray, Elfman, even Mirajane is inside. That's not good... I must hold out." muttered Gohan to himself, then provoked Jose.

"Hey! Old man! I'm still standing!"

"Insolent brat!" shouted Jose, ordering the giant to punch Gohan. The punch connected, but Gohan was unscathed.

"Is that all?" shouted Gohan. But much to a big surprise, the shiny weather was disrupter by a heavy rain. It was Juvia, who fought Gray.

"Huh? Why is it raining?" asked Gohan himself. He continued:

"Nevermind. I have to stall this thing for more time. I just hope Natsu and Gray can do their job and stop this thing. I don't want to use THAT. At least not yet." In a few minutes, the rain stopped. There was only 1 more member of the 'Element 4' that needed to be stopped. Erza didn't stand around any more. She quickly jumped in the giant, while Gohan caused a distraction.

"Just be careful." said Gohan.

"Don't worry about me. You have a bigger problem." replied back Erza.

"Haha. Literally!" added Gohan. In a few minutes, the magic seal caused by the giant started shining. Gohan was paranoid, and quickly blasted half of the giant.

"That's it Gohan. You did it. Added Cana."

But it wasn't over. Not yet.

To be continued...

(**To** **SMSG, read the 2-nd author's note, just a heads-up)**


	11. Chapter 10: Now We're Even

**Chapter 10: Now We're Even**

After destroying half of the giant Phantom Guild, everyone was relieved, and most people thought this 'nightmare' would stop. But not yet. Gohan flew in through the opening he made, and notice that Lucy was taken captive, again. This time it was the real Lucy. He also saw Natsu fighting Gajeel.

"Gohan! You've got to help him! Wait a second... why is your hair blonde? And wait another second... how did you get here?" asked Lucy.

"Not this time. I know how it is. To prove you're stronger. Natsu deserves a shot. He wants revenge for everything that guy did." replied Gohan. Lucy was still looking worried, but in the end he agreed. Meanwhile, Gohan got her back on feet. But outside, something bad happened.

"Damn it! It's crumbling!" Gohan heard Cana shout from quite a distance, only to notice the guild becoming nothing than a giant rubble. Gohan noticed, but it wasn't the first priority. Meanwhile Natsu and Gajeel continued, exchanging punches. Gohan muttered:

"I know that other guy is stronger. But nothing seems to keep Natsu down! He kinda reminds me of dad. Always ready to take the bigger challenge." The fight between the 2 dragon slayers continued, as they fiercely fought against each other. They seemed even, but Gajeel got the upper hand, as he was eating iron, his element.

"Hey! That's not fair!" shouted Natsu.

"So he does actually eat iron... By the way Gohan, you still didn't tell me why your hair is blonde." asked Lucy.

"Well, to put it short, let's see...ummmm... I... I...evolved!" responded Gohan.

"That still doesn't explain much." added Lucy.

"I just hope Natsu can keep up. He's at a clear disadvantage like this. There's metal and iron everywhere. It's like an almost endless source of power!" said Gohan, looking a little worried. As Natsu looked like he's surely losing, Lucy summoned her all new stellar spirit, Sagittarius, a man dressed in a horse suit boasting a bow and arrow. The 2 slayers stopped for a moment, as Natsu said:

"Stay out of this Lucy, it's too dangerous!"

"Aye!" shouted Lucy, in a similar manner to Happy. She continued:

"Come on Gohan, let's do what you said before!"

"No. I have to step in." replied Gohan. Lucy was surprised, and in an instant, Gohan chopped Natsu in the neck, making him unconscious.

"What the hell, kid? He was your ally, wasn't he?" asked Gajeel.

"He is catching a break. I'm your opponent now." replied Gohan.

"HAHA! You? I'm sorry but I don't have time for little twerps like you-" said Gajeel, but he couldn't finish, as Gohan punched him in the belly hard enough for the steel around Gajeel's chest to break. As the steel fell down from Gajeel's body, he fell down on his knees. Gohan then said:

"I can't see you doing this anymore. Natsu may have had a chance to defeat you, but i'm not taking any risks. I already made the mistake of fooling around in these times, and it cost me the life of my dad. Well not anymore! It's over!" but in an instant, Gajeel got back up, turned his hand into a sword, and started rushing at Gohan, swinging his swords against him. Gohan dodged every time. Afterwards, he grabbed Gajeel's clothing, and smashed him againts the ground. Afterwards, he procceded to punch him further into the ground a few times. Gajeel was out cold. Gohan grabbed Gajeel, and put him close to the Fairy Tail members mourning the guild. Everyone was looking at Gohan, as he threw Gajeel in front of them, and said:

"Our guild may have been destroyed, but this isn't over." afterwards, Gohan flew back, since he knew that Phantom Lord's master Jose, is still not dealt with. Meanwhile, back at the crumbled guild of Phantom Lord, Erza, Gray and Elfman were fighting, only Erza was standing left, as she was severely hurt. Jose was just about to make the final move againts Erza using his '_Dark Wave_', Gohan stepped in, and delfected the again with his right arms.

"G-Gohan? What are you doing here? What happened to you? You're... different."

"Let's say I re-quiped myself for a change." said Gohan, looking at Erza and smiling.

"How many of you are there? Just like cockroaches. You smash one and another one appears. No problem, i'll deal with both of you." said Jose with a threatening voice.

"You destroyed our guild, hurt my friends, and even my master... I won't forgive that!" shouted Gohan, as he rushed towards Jose. In just a matter of a wink, Gohan punched Jose in the face, sending him fly.

"Incredible... this, change just made Gohan stronger. I don't know why, but I can feel it. And all he did was just change the color of his hair and eye... weird." said Erza, shocked at Gohan's power.

"What the hell? What just happened?" asked Jose from himself.

"Maybe you just winked, that's the problem." said Gohan confidently.

"Huh? Master, is that you?" continued Gohan, as he felt a familiar power nearby.

"Yes Gohan. It's time to end this. I saw what happened. The blood of my child, our guild, everything I loved was destroyed around me. Let me handle this Gohan." it was Makarov, fully recovered. Gray and Elfman then woke up.

"Uhhh... what happened?" said Gray, still not recovered.

"You must all get out of here." said Makarov.

"No Master. You did enough. Go rest. I will handle this. I saw with my eyes what this monster did. I will take revenge. I will make him feel all the pain he caused to every single Fairy Tail member." said Gohan, looking serious, just like he was when he fought Cell. After staring at him for a few seconds, Makarov jumped to a conclusion:

"I see there's no stopping you Gohan. I still remember when I first saw you in that crater. Damaged, weakened. I thought you are just one of those kids who likes to play around. But I see you're different. Destroy him, for Fairy Tail!" said Makarov, encouraging Gohan. The old man had one last sentence to say:

"Gohan, what happened with you hair? Did you color your hair or what?" Gohan turned around, and said in a comical way:

"Come on master! Not you too! Uhhh, let's just say, I, evolved!"

"Haha! I see! Well Gohan, have fun!" Jose said afterwards:

"What is this? You're acting like it's a game? Makarov, look at you! You're leaving a kid to deal with your trouble? And here I was thinking we would face off, just like we did 6 years ago!"

"There's no need Jose. This 'kid' in front of you can show you the wrath of our guild, altogether! Fear him Jose, as there is no being that can protect you from him!" said Makarov, and afterwards left with Gray, Elfman and Erza. Erza questioned Makarov:

"Master, did you feel it? Gohan is..."

"Yes Erza. He is even stronger than Gildarts. I only pray that Gohan will have mercy on him."

"But then, shouldn't we fear him? He could..." said Erza, interrupted by Makarov:

"No. He is a monster in terms but inside of him, he's so gentle he couldn't hurt a fly. So weird, yet he is so friendly, cheerful!"

"But saying that he's as strong as Gildarts is a little taking too far, isn't it?" replied Erza.

"No Erza. I'm sure of it. He could defeat Gildarts in a matter of seconds. I know it!" said Makarov.

Meanwhile, back to Gohan...

"I don't get it. All this, just for Lucy?"

"You still don't get it, do you kid? Me and the old man were bitter enemies! 6 years ago, our guild was the strongest! There was no guild that would dare challenge us! But then, everyone started talking about Fairy Tail's strongest. Erza, Laxus, Mistgun, even that little brat Salamander had rumours all around! All we did was just show a sign of superiority!"

"By these actions? Destroying our guild, harming people?"

"I don't play around kid, I never do! I will show everyone that Phantom Guild is the strongest!"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't want to fight you, but you destroyed people's happy memories. How about we get even?"

"Huh, what?" after the brief conversation, Gohan unleahsed an incredible power around him. A shining light appeared, blinding everyone around. The sky was upset, the ocean was shaking along with ground, as the Phantom Lord guild crumbled to nothing but a rubble. Jose was fazed, shocked at Gohan. Thunder was striking down, and Bisca said:

"Look! The sky... is it Gohan?" Makarov looked upon the sky, and a smile emerged on his face. As the blinding light dissapeared, along with the shadows sent by Jose. Jose turned into stone. Gohan had 3 last to say:

"Now... _**We're Even.**_ As the little kid avenged everything that Phantom Lord did. After both guilds became a rubble, Gohan turned back to his base form and flew back to see everyone together.

"Didn't you go a little overboard?" said Makarov.

"Yeah, maybe. But it's done." Gohan wanted to continued, but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Hey! Next time leave all the fighting to me! I wanted to fight Gajeel!"

"Geez, sorry Natsu. But you can always give it another shot!"

"Yeah, I guess." As everyone threw Gohan in the air, cheeing him, Makarov went over to the guild, which by now was pretty much nothing.

"I intended of decorating a little, but this..."

"Don't worry master, we'll do it together! As, how you say, a family!" responded Gohan. Everyone laughed, as they started rebuilding the guild from scratch.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 11: The Tower Of Heaven

**Chapter 11: The Tower Of Heaven**

**(This is another of those "might get boring" at parts chapter, but I went and tried to make it as long and fun as possible. Also, sorry for the 2-day delay, but I didn't have much time to work around the fan-fic. So with that said, I hope you enjoy!)**

The following week was hard for all Fairy Tail members. All members were interrogated for a full week, and in the end, Jose and Phantom Lord were found guilty, while Fairy Tail innocent. Afterwards, every single member contributed to rebuilding the guild. In a few days, a counter was ready, so members could take missions and relax a little. Also a lot of other things happened. Lucy faced her father, Loki revealed himself to be a Stellar Spirit, and in about another week, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza went for a vacation. Things were all looking good, until Erza got reacquainted with some people she used to know in the past. The whole band was easily defeated, and Erza was taken hostage. Gohan was back at the guild, enjoying some food and rest. But a in snap, Gohan felt that Natsu and the others were in trouble. Without a word, he quickly flew towards Natsu and the others, because he just had the feeling that something bad is happening. In a few minutes, Gohan arrived at the casino, where he last felt Erza's power. As he barged in, the little kid noticed cards on the floor, inhabited by actual people. A man inside the card was shouting:

"Kid! You've got to help us!"

"Huh? What happened here? Who did this?" asked Gohan.

"We don't really know... all I know is that it was a young man."

"Did you happen to see a pink haired spiky guy?"

"Nope."

"Then... a blue haired one, probably half naked?"

"Nope."

"Ahhh, let's see... how about a blonde haired miss?"

"Yes! I actually helped her-" said the man, but his and Gohan's attention diverted to a nearby explosion.

"Oww! Who shoots someone in the mouth?! That could have done some real damage!" it was Natsu, and he was really angry.

"If it were someone else he would have probably kicked the bucket..." said Lucy.

"Is everyone alright?" said Gohan, who ran up to the others. Before anyone could answer, Natsu ran off, shouting:

"I'm gonna get that blocky bastard!"

"Should we follow him?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. He's got a nose that would put animals to shame." answered Gray. They got a small boat, and with the help of Natsu, they went after Erza and the people who kidnapped her. A few minutes, and they were on the way. Suddenly, Gohan spoke up to Juvia.

"Miss, excuse me. But weren't you a member of Phantom Lord?"

"Huh? How do you know?" responded Juvia.

"When I fought that giant machine... it rained outside for a split second. But only around the machine. I felt it was you. But nevermind, just asked out of curiosity."

"Ah. I see. And you can call me just Juvia." said Juvia.

"Alright, Juvia. I dunno why but that felt so weird...so, Lucy, what happened?" asked Gohan.

"Some people came to the casino. They said they were Erza's friends from the past. They quickly took Erza, and dissapeared." explained Lucy.

"Man, it's so weird!"

"I just hope Natsu's nose is correct about the direction we're heading in." said Gray, looking at Natsu, who was sick from transportation.

"Don't worry. I can feel some dark power up ahead. So I guess we're moving in the right direction." said Gohan. In a few minutes, they spotted a dark, tall tower.

"So, this is it! I think I feel Erza's power in there!" said Gohan. He continued:

"Wait a second... all this time we traveled here... something was missing...someone in fact...HAPPY!" shouted the little boy. Lucy then responded:

"He was taken, along with Erza."

"Whew. I was worried for a second there." said Gohan.

"What do you mean? You should be worried about him!" said Lucy angrily.

"Don't need to. I can feel him too. He wasn't harmed in any way." replied Gohan. Meawhile, Juvia found a way in through the water. She used her magic to enable everyone to breath underwater. As soon as they infiltrated the tower, they were spotted by a horde of soldiers. After beating all of them, a door opened with some stairs leading up to the next level of the tower.

"Huh? Whoever is behind this thinks this is a game?" asked Gray from himself.

"It's like inviting us even closer. It's surely a trap. But we have to face them!" said Gohan, as he started flying up to the next level. Everyone else followed. In just a few seconds, another wave of soldiers came. But before Natsu and the others attacked, Erza got all of them handled. She was shocked to see her friends here.

"W-What are you all doing here?" asked Erza.

"We came for you." said Gray.

"And for HAPPY!" shouted Natsu, running off to find his friend.

"That reckless moron! Let's go after him." said Gray, before Erza stopped him and the others with her sword.

"No. You will all go back. I will take responsibility for Happy and Natsu."

"No way! We won't leave until we're all back together!" shouted Lucy.

"We are already involved as much in this as you are, Erza." added Gray. Lucy then asked:

"What is this tower? And who is Jellal?" after hearing this, Erza turned around, and went silent. Lucy was worried. She said:

"I can understand if you don't want to tell us... but we're your friends!"

"N-no! Go back right now!" shouted Erza, but this time it was Gray who responded.

"No way. This isn't the Erza I know. You were always ready to face the challenge. Even for you, it's not a bad thing to be scared once in a while." Erza then turned around, only for Gray and the others to notice Erza wiping her tears.

"I-i'm sorry..." said Erza. She then continued:

"It doesn't matter if I win or lose, I will be gone from the world, so I may as well explain everything while i'm still here." afterwards, Erza explained what happened to her before she joined Fairy Tail years ago. She also explained about the sudden personality change of Jellal.

"So you're sure it's him doing all this?" asked Gohan.

"Yes. I am going to fight Jellal..." said Erza, as she started crying again.

"Wait a second... that Zeref you mentioned, is he..." asked Gray, before interrupted by Erza.

"Yes. He's the most cruel and brutal dark mage that ever existed. And Jellal plans to resurrect him using the R-System."

"I know now! At first I didn't think about it that much, but that demon which came from the flute is one of Zeref's monsters, right?" asked Gohan.

"That's correct. Zeref could summon as much of these monsters as he wants without any effort." Suddenly, Sho appeared, and Simon after. While Sho didn't know what to believe from Erza's words, Simon knew from the beginning that Erza was right. Afterwards, they started searching for Jellal. In a few minutes, mouths appeared everywhere, covering every single corner of the tower. It was magic used by Jellal so everyone can hear him.

"The paradise game... here are the rules. If I can sacrifice Erza to ressurect Zeref, I win. If you can stop that, you win. But, there's a special rule. The magic council is planning to destroy this tower using a satellite. If they do it, everyone here dies. Hence, it's game over for both of us." afterwards, the mouths dissapeared, and Sho trapped Erza in a card, and ran of, to try and save her. Simon went after Sho fast, ordering Gohan, Gray, Juvia and Lucy to find Natsu.

"Damn it! Why do they all have to be so reckless?" shouted Gray. He continued:

"Gohan, come with me! Lucy, Juvia, you find Natsu. Come on Gohan, let's Erza and that Sho guy!" Gohan was surprised at Gray's orders, but followed. After a few minutes, they found Happy, Simon, and a strange looking owl. Gray noticed them, and shouted:

"What is going on? I thought you were searching for Sho?"

"I-I got a little held up..." said Simon, who was harmed quite badly.

"Did you find Natsu?" asked Gohan.

"H-he's inside that owl..." said Happy, who was too, harmed. Gray then attacked the owl, but before he could do anything, Gohan punched the owl so hard in the stomach, he spat out Natsu, who was unconsious.

"Is he okay? When I punched him I think I hit Natsu a little too." said Gohan, looking at Natsu.

"Well maybe it was you. You shouldn't have punched him too hard." said Gray, patting Gohan on the head.

"Alright then, next time i'll try to hold back. More." said Gohan, with a grin.

"What the... that kid. Who is he? I have no information on him... " said Simon, surprised. Afterwards, Simon noticed Gohan walking up to him, carrying Natsu.

"Sir, please get Natsu out of here. Gray, you go too. I have to find the man who did this. And stop him!" Simon noticed that Gohan was serious, and took Gohan's orders. He got Natsu on his back, and ran of. Meawhile, Gohan ran to the top of the tower. But suddenly, he stopped. He then felt that Erza's power suddenly increased a lot. He then thought to himself:

"Her power increased a lot. Maybe all this whole time she was stronger than we all thought. But still, I fear that she won't be able to defeat that guy..." afterwards, he continued running for the top, only to stop again after a few minutes, as he felt something strange. Etherion was just about to fire, as an incredible concentration of magic stored above the tower. In just a few seconds, the Etherion fired, but everyone was still alive. After the Etherion stopped, the whole tower was covered in lacryma that absorbed the Etherion. Afterwards, Jellal got his full power back, and defeated Erza quickly. But, just before Erza was about to be sacrificed, someone grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of a magical portal. Just as Erza gave up hope, she looked at the person who grabbed her hand. It was Gohan. Surprised, Erza started crying. But before she could say anything, Natsu appeared, and Gohan threw Erza at her. Afterwards, the kid said:

"Natsu! Get Erza out of here! In fact, both of you, get out of here. I will handle this guy."

"No way Gohan! Let me have a shot!" said Natsu, looking eager to fight Jellal.

"No Natsu. This isn't about fun anymore. I want you to get out of here along with Erza." But Natsu still disagreed.

"Natsu, please listen to Gohan." spoke up Erza. She continued:

"He can defeat Jellal. If anyone can right now, it's him." But before she could continue, Natsu knocked Erza out, then went up to Jellal. Gohan didn't understand. He said:

"Natsu! Are you insane? I told you to get-" but Gohan was interrupted.

"Erza... she was crying. She was supposed to be mean, and crazy. Next time she wakes up, I hope she'll be the same Erza as before." said Natsu. Gohan understood, but instead of leaving with Erza, he didn't move an inch. Gohan then said:

"I understand now. But make no mistake Natsu. If you can't, I will defeat him!"

"Don't worry, i'll be done with him in a minute!"

"I like the way you 2 are looking at this! Like it's a game! Well, I don't really care. I always wanted to see the power of a Dragon Slayer anyway." said Jellal, looking excited to fight Natsu. And the fight began. As Natsu hit Jellal multiple times with most of his techniques, Jellal was unscathed. It was Jellal's turn. He got multiple hits on Natsu, and damaged him quite badly. Gohan was starting to worry, as he was sure that Natsu couldn't handle Jellal's power. Just as Natsu was taking a beating, Erza woke up, to notice that Jellal had the upper hand. Before she could say anything, Gohan put his hand on Erza's shoulder. As Erza looked at Gohan, she noticed the little kid was looking calm. As Natsu did more damage on the tower, Jellal started to store up energy for an attack, Erza stood before Natsu. Gohan noticed that Erza went there, but he didn't do anything againts it. Erza then shouted:

"You wouldn't kill me, would you? You need me for the sacrifice."

"Not anymore. Any body with a big magic concentration will do for me. You're useless now, Erza. You will die along with the Dragon Slayer. Just before Jellal launched an attack that looked like the Spirit Bomb, Jellal shouted:

"Heavenly Magic..._**ALTAIRIS!**_" Just before the attack hit Erza, Gohan stopped the attack using only 1 of his hand.

"G-Gohan?" said Erza, as she was speechless after seeing Gohan's act. Gohan afterwards, felt something.

"Natsu? What is going on? His power, it increased dramatically!" thought Gohan to himself. Before Natsu would attack, Gohan chopped him in the neck, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry for doing this again Natsu, but I fear you may hurt us all if you were to fight like that. Did Natsu eat some of this stone? I sense some energy similar to Natsu's in it, but I also sense some other power, like Gray's! And that spiky blonde haired guy's too! This isn't good." said Gohan.

"HAHA! This is too much fun! Maybe he became stronger than me like this, but he would have also killed everyone else! And now you, a little 10 year old kid, thinks that he can stop me? This is just too funny." said Jellal, mocking Gohan. Gohan then responded:

"Before Natsu fought you, he said something that I will never forget. That you made Erza cry." after hearing this, Erza started crying even more. Gohan continued:

"He said he would make you pay for these actions. Well I will continue what Natsu couldn't finish!" as Jellal heard this, he started laughing, only to notice Gohan just ahead of him in a second. Gohan then put his hand on Jellal, and blasted him using a Ki-Blast. Jellal, afterwards stood back up on his feet, and started flying towards Gohan. But much to Jellal's dismay, Gohan stopped Jellal in his tracks using only his left hand, then kicked Jellal in the face, sending him flying towards a rubble of rocks. Afterwards, Natsu woke up, only to be angry. Gohan, noticing this, became a little scared, as he didn't know if Natsu was going to attack him. But Gohan was wrong, as Natsu went towards Jellal, and beat him up. After that, Natsu went unconscious, as Erza hugged her.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" said Gohan, ready to leave.

"Yes, I guess we should. Thank you Gohan. For everything. You saved me more times than I could count. I don't know how I could ever repay you." said Erza, with a smile on her face.

"Nah, don't worry! You don't need to repay me with anything! But we have to hurry. I can carry you and Natsu, but that other guy..." said Gohan

"Simon... damn it! We have to leave without him! Let's go Gohan." Everyone else outside was looking with eyes open at the tower, which started erupting a great explosion. In just a swift moment, the whole tower dissapeared into the sky. As Gohan, Erza and Natsu were caught in the explosion, Erza thought she was actually dead. She saw a future without her. But in just a split second, a voice was heard.

"Erza. Erza! ERZA!" shouted Gohan. Erza then opened her eyes, and quickly woke up, only to notice she was at shore of a beach, in the water, where all of her friends saw her alive. They all ran for Erza. Finally, Erza cried of joy along with all of her friends. Gohan was just kicking around sand, looking at his clothes torn apart. The little kid thought:

"Oh man! If only Piccolo was here. Then again, I needed a change of clothes... I know! Like dad's! That will be perfect!" thought Gohan to himself. Then, he went over to the others and said:

"Hey! We should get back home!" And in a few days, they all got back to Magnolia. Natsu was sleeping for 3 days straight. Lucy, Gray and Erza were discussing, only for Erza to notice.

"Where's Gohan and that other girl?"

"You mean Juvia? She wanted to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible, so she went to find gramps." explained Gray.

"I see. I heard she was quite of use. But still, what about Gohan?" asked Erza.

"I don't really know... oh wait! Now I do! He said he wants to take some jobs so Lucy can pay rent and for some other stuff." said Lucy.

"Well, that's too bad. And I actually wanted to repay him with something." said Erza.

"I dunno if you can. I mean, that 'lil kid saved you and all of us more than once. Even now, he's working so the guild could be rebuilt. He's maybe pushing himself too far." said Gray.

"No way." responded Erza, everyone else afterwards was looking surprised at Erza. She continued:

"He is something else. Even againts Jellal, he handled him like nothing! I'm sure he could have beaten Jellal, but he left Natsu to do that. His power is unbelievable. Especially when his hair turns golden, his power increases, along with his personality. If he were our enemy, I would fear him more than I feared that tower. I cannot even imagine what did he actually fight in his own world." explained Erza. Meanwhile, Gohan just finished his fifth job, earning a total of 3 million jewels, as there were no S-class missions available. Just as he was flying above the ocean, he heard a voice.

"Gohan! Can you hear me?"

"Wait a second...dad? Is that you?"

"Yep! I see you haven't changed at all!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I saw what happened days ago Gohan. If you were not that powerful, I don't think you could have handled that situation so well! I also noticed you made a lot of friends!"

"Yeah dad! I quite enjoy this place! I can help a lot of people! But I don't quite understand... if you could talk to me before, why didn't you?"

"This time, it's not King Kai that i'm talking through, it's the Supreme Kai! He's kinda like King Kai, but different."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look Gohan, i'm proud of you. I can feel your power increasing. You're becoming stronger than ever!"

"Thanks father! I'm quite used to it, there's always something happening in here! But I guess you saw that for yourself."

"Exactly! But look, Gohan. I have something to share with you. There's something I want you to learn. It will be hard, but I want you to learn it."

"Is it the Spirit Bomb? I know it's that!"

"Haha! No son. It's something else. I'm going to teach you how to become a Super Saiyan 3!"

"S-S-Super Saiyan 3? How is that possible?"

"It is son. I just learned it, but it's hard to control for me. Maybe you can learn it through."

"But dad, why do you want me to learn such a thing?"

"Because I know you can! I was always proud of you when you fought, but now you have so much friends to protect! And since you know how to use your second transformation, i'm sure you will be able to learn the third!"

"I-I still think you're rushing it a bit, dad."

"Maybe. But you will learn it."

"But how?"

"Just get stronger. Believe that you can surpass your power. You have no limit son! When I saw you destroying Cell, I knew there's nothing that can stop you. Look, Gohan. Now I have to go. I don't know when will I be able to speak with you next, but I will when I can. Now take care. Son."

"Dad! Wait..." but the voice in the sky slowly dissapeared. Gohan continued flying back towards the guild, but his whole trip, he was only thinking about one thing. Super Saiyan 3. Was it actually possible? Now, Gohan had a new purpose to strive for." He arrived back at the guild, and took a deep sleep. But before that:

"Mirajane, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Gohan?"

"You see, I want a new outfit, and i'm sure you can pull it off."

"Tell me the details then."

As the day passed, it was morning again. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza and Lucy got back to the guild, only to notice they finished it. They went inside, only to notice a truckload of new things. Shops, pool's and other stuff. As they went in even more deep, the master greeted all of them. The first surprise was Juvia, she finally joined Fairy Tail. But much to everyone's surprise, someone else joined the guild too. It was Gajeel. But before another fight started, the main event started. Mirajane's on-stage performance. It was all awesome, until Gajeel and Natsu started trouble. From there, it went downhill. The guild started becoming a mess again. Because of this, Gohan woke up, newly dressed in his clothing, same as his father Goku's. Instead of trying to stop the fighting, he evaded all of the fighting, and went outside. He looked up at the moon, and said to himself.

"Super Saiyan 3. When it's about you, there is no limit, is there father?"

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12: Gohan Vs Laxus

**Chapter 12: Gohan Vs Laxus**

While everyone else in the guild was causing a ruckus, Gohan was outside, thinking about his discussion with his father just a while ago. He sat down on the ground, and looked at the shining stars.

"Super Saiyan 3... did you really do it dad? Did you really achieve such a form? I remember when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and you tried to achieve a form stronger than that of a Super Saiyan. And now, Super Saiyan 3. I doubt I can achieve that form, but I can always try." thought Gohan to himself. He also questioned his father. Why would he want his son to master a technique like that? But the little kid was interrupted:

"Gohan, can I talk to you for a minute?" It was Erza.

"Huh?" said Gohan, turning around to notice Erza walking towards him. He continued:

"Of course, Miss Erza."

"Enough with the formalities, Gohan. Anyways, I wanted to thank you."

"But for what?"

"For everything. If you weren't there at the Tower of Heaven, maybe I would be dead right now."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I just did what everyone else should have done."

"I still want to thank you."

"Well then, miss Er-, err, Erza. You're welcome!" said Gohan with a smile on his face. Erza then sat down next to the little boy, looked at the stars. Then, she said:

"So, why are you out here? I thought you were upstairs sleeping. Did the noise of the fight wake you up?"

"No, it was something else. Something that I just wanted to think about."

"About what?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but i'll try. Let's see... remember when my hair was golden?"

"When you saved me from Jose? Of course I do."

"Well, that's a transformation. It's called a Super Saiyan transformation. It enhances the power of the user by a great amount." explained Gohan. Erza was just listening, while Gohan continued:

"But there's more. I have achieved a second form, which further increases your power. But just recently, I did a job. And while I was travelling home, I heard a voice in the sky. It was my dad."

"W-w-wait. Isn't your father dead?"

"Yeah, but he can speak to me telepathically." Erza's eyes were wide opened. Gohan continued:

"He told me about a third form! He told me he just learned it, but for some reason he wants me to learn it too. I don't even know if it's possible. But he insisted."

"But how do you achieve such a form?" asked Erza.

"I think if you can increase your power, you can eventually achieve such a form. So i'm going to have to train a lot. I don't know how much exactly, but I will have to find a safe place to train." afterwards, Gohan told Erza about everything.

"So, your father and that other guy, Vegeta, right? Sounds really familiar." asked Erza.

"Yep, pretty much. Vegeta's goal was to always defeat my dad."

"And this, Cell. Was he really that evil?" asked Erza.

"Yep. If it were not for my dad's help, I maybe would have lost against him, and earth would have been destroyed."

"Now I understand. That's why you are so strong. There are a lot of really strong people in Fiore, but by far I have never seen someone with such a power like yours. There's only 1 more question I have."

"Alright."

"Why did you decide to stay here?"

"I kinda like it here. If I were home, I would probably study. I like it more like this. To be free, do what you want, have a lot of friends, and most important, helping a lot of people!" said Gohan. He then suddenly yawned.

"I think that's enough Gohan, you should get some sleep." said Erza.

"Yeah, I mostly don't stay up this much. Alright, i'm going." said Gohan, afterwards standing up, and walking towards the guild doors. Before Gohan entered the guild, Erza shouted:

"Hey Gohan! Let me say it again. Thank you!" Gohan just looked back, with a grin on his face, then went back in. Slowly, the sun took over the moon, as it was morning again. Gohan got up quite late, as the festival already started. The whole guild was empty, so Gohan decided to check out the festival. While there, he heard Max announce that the 'Miss Fairy Tail' contest started. Gohan went to check it out. As the contest started, most female Fairy Tail members participated, but much to everyone's surprise, an unknown female appeared at the scene, declaring herself the winner.

"Evergreen? She's back?" shouted Gray, as most Fairy Tail members were surprised. Gohan had no clue who she was. But in an instant, Lucy was turned into stone.

"Evergreen! What's the meaning of this? Stop this now?" shouted Makarov, looking real angry. Afterwards, Evergreen revealed every other participant was turned to stone. Gohan felt something uneasy. 3 more power levels were heading their way, quite fast, and 1 of them was somewhat familiar. As lighting struck down the scene, Laxus appeared, along with Fried and Bixlow, members of the Thunder God Tribe. Laxus then explained the rules of his game, a survival battle. The strongest member wins. Fairy Tail was forced to do it, since Laxus took all of the girls hostage. But in an instant, Natsu re-appeared, ready to fight. He charged Laxus, only to be defeated in a second.

"There's a hundred of you, and only 4 of us! What a disadvantage!" shouted Bixlow.

"You have 3 hours. The whole battlefield is the town of Magnolia." explained Evergreen. Laxus then blinded everyone, and quickly dissapeared. Everyone else ran outside quickly, along with Makarov, who couldn't seem to get out, due to a barrier set up by Fried. Reedus and Natsu were still inside the barrier, but they also couldn't get out. In just a matter of minutes, every Fairy Tail members started fighting against each other, because they were all blocked in by a barrier, and only the winners can pass to fight Laxus. Makarov couldn't do anything but watch. A projection of Laxus appeared before Makarov.

"Well, how does it feel, old geezer? With Erza and Natsu out of the picture, there's no one to even match the Thunder God Tribe's strenght. You have a choice. Give up." Makarov didn't know what to say. He then thought about someone:

"Gray! He's still out there!"

"HAHA! Gray, that loser? You have too much hope in him old geezer!" said Laxus, laughing. Much to Makarov, Natsu and Happy's surprise, Gray did get taken out by Bixlow. Just as Makarov thought there was no other chance, he finally remembered. He shouted:

"GOHAN!" Laxus was surprised, as he had no idea who Gohan is. Laxus, afterwards laughed at Makarov.

"I don't know who that is, but you should give up all your hope old geezer!" then, Natsu attacked Laxus' projection, only for Laxus to fade away. They noticed Gajeel inside, but neither could he get out. Meanwhile...

Gohan was on the roof of one of the highest buildings in town. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started looking for Laxus' power level, to find him. He had some trouble, since he only sensed his power once, but he searched for the highest power all around. While he had trouble searching, Erza was revived, and Mystogan joined the battle. Erza quickly defeated Evergreen, returning every contestant back from their stone forms. But this only made Gohan's search for Laxus harder, as he could feel quite a lot of power levels, until he finally found a large one.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Laxus, angry at Evergreen's loss. In an instant, a little boy appeared in front of Laxus. It was Gohan.

"Huh? Who are you little kid? Hush out of here." said Laxus. Gohan then responded:

"Whew! I had a hard time finding you. I now remember, you're Laxus, right?"

"What are you talking about kid...unless..." then, Laxus remembered what Makarov said about another member called Gohan. He then continued:

"Wait... are you Gohan?"

"Huh? I'm surprised know my name. After all, you don't remember the names of unimportant people of the guild, right?"

"Are you picking a fight with me? None of your pitiful 'friends' can match me, what makes you think you can? But you know what? I will let you out of here, since you're still to young. Now go on, get lost."

"No way." after hearing this, Laxus got even more angry. Gohan continued:

"You've hurt enough people with these games. If you want the position of Fairy Tail's master, then why don't you challenge the master himself?"

"Well, kid! I see you're more intelligent than most people around here! I gave you a chance to run, but now it's too late." said Laxus, charging up lighting in both of his hands. Gohan was taking a fighting stance, ready to fight. But before even noticing, Laxus appeared in front of him, and blasted Gohan with lightning.

"I can't even believe that old geezer had confidence in such a little kid! I will let you go one more time, now get out of here kid, I have no interest in you." said Laxus, settling down.

"Well that's too bad, since I didn't even start." Laxus' eyes opened wide, only for Gohan to reveal himself, unscratched.

"What the? How can this be?" asked Laxus from himself.

"I have to say, I actually felt that. Maybe next time put a little more force in it, okay?" said Gohan. Laxus got really angry again. He then charged up more thunder this time, and went towards Gohan, hitting him right in the belly. The impact made a little earthquake emerge. Laxus laughed, but Gohan raised his head, and grabbed Laxus' hand. Next thing, he threw him towards a wall, then blasted the rubble Laxus was in with a KI blast. Before the blast hit, Laxus deflected it with his hand. Laxus, too, was undamaged. He then said:

"I can't even believe it, kid. This is actually getting fun! But I don't have time for your stupid games!"

"Games? You were the one playing this mindless game, now stop it!" shouted Gohan, looking angry, then he kicked Laxus in the face, sending him fly again. This time, Laxus was actually hurt. He stood up quickly. Soon enough, both Gohan and Laxus rushed at each other, throwing a flurry of punches at each other. While Gohan dodged every attack, Laxus was hit quite a few times. Gohan then blasted Laxus away. The little boy then said:

"How about this? I will give you a chance too. Stop this nonsense. If you want the position of the guild's master, then fight the master, not risk the lives of everyone else!"

"Shut up kid! I will make you pay for all this!" shouted Laxus. Next second, he charged up one of his attacks. Gohan was surprised, since he felt that Laxus' power increased by quite a lot. Before Laxus fired, Natsu and Erza both appeared, and shouted at the same time:

"Laxus!" then Natsu and Erza were surprised to see each other, but even more surprised to see Gohan.

"Natsu? Erza?" said Gohan, but Laxus interrupted him.

"Too bad chump! You let your guard down!" said Laxus as he fired lightning from his hands. But before it could hit Gohan, Mystogan appeared, protecting Gohan. The blast hit, revealing Mystogan's face. He looked exactly like Jellal.

"What is going on? Mystogan is Jellal?" asked Natsu.

"I'm not Jellal. But I know him. I wanted at least you, Erza, not to see this face." afterwards, Mystogan dissapeared. The next moment, Laxus wanted to blast Erza, only for the blast to be blocked by Gohan.

"Not you again, you damn kid." said Laxus.

"I cannot allow you to hurt any more people!" said Gohan.

"Gohan, Natsu, the town is in danger! Laxus activated _Thunder Hall_! I have to save the town. You two can handle Laxus, right?" said Erza, running of afterwards.

"What is _Thunder Hall_?" asked Gohan. But before he could get any answers, Laxus couldn't stand it any more. He powered up, collecting an intense amount of thunder around him. Natsu rushed towards him, but Laxus took the hit like it was nothing. Laxus then fought Natsu, almost killing him. But before he could deal the finishing blow, Gajeel saved Natsu. Gohan went up to Gajeel, and said:

"Take Natsu to a safe place. I will take care of him." said Gohan, with a serious face.

"Huh? It's you... that kid! Hmmph! I guess I should listen to you. But don't forget about me kid, I will take my revenge againts you!"

"Alright. Oh, and my name's Gohan."

"Gohan... well, I won't forget that name!" then Gajeel ran off, but Natsu stopped him. Then pink haired boy then said:

"No way Gohan! We will fight him!"

"I guess we could team up on him." Gajeel agreed.

"Are you sure? I dunno about it..." replied Gohan.

"Just leave him to us!" shouted Natsu. Gohan respected the 2 slayers' decision, and the fight started. They got multiple hits on Laxus, but Laxus knocked out both of them. Before Laxus could kill Natsu and Gajeel, Gohan stopped him by sending a KI Blast towards him. Then, Laxus looked at were ready to go all out. They were ready. 

The final round started. As Gohan and Laxus were ready, Gohan knew he had to be really careful, as Laxus could actually be a danger to him now.

"Well, chump! Are you ready to witness my power? I will make you pay for every kick and punch! HAHAHA!" shouted Laxus out loud. Then, it all started...

Both of them seemed evenly matched, as they landed hits on each other. But Gohan still had the upper hand. He was so much quicker than Laxus, he punched him repeatedly in the stomach, reappearing behind him, then kicked him in the neck with his knee from the air. Afterwards, Gohan punched Laxus in the face again, sending him fly a few feet. Then, Gohan turned to Laxus, and started enchanting:

"_**Ka-Me-Ha-Me...**_" Laxus didn't know what to do. He was barely standing on his feet. As Gohan stored his power in his palms, he streched them towards Laxus, and released all the power.

"_**HAAAAA!**_" shouted Gohan, as the power beam engulfed Laxus. Laxus was still on his feet, even through shaking, breathing heavily.

"H-how? How can such a little kid have so much power?" asked Gajeel from himself. Natsu then responded:

"Heh! Gohan is a lot stronger than you think!"

Just all of a sudden, Levi barged in the cathedral, and informed everyone of Makarov's condition, as he is dying. Laxus then quickly stopped the fight. He then said:

"The old geezer... is about to die? Perfect! That will increase my chances even more! I will create the ultimate guild!" As Laxus charged up his next attack, Gohan thought to himself:

"I think it's about time we end this." then, Gohan quickly appeared behind Laxus and chopped his neck, knocking him out. Afterwards, Gohan got Nastu and Gajeel on his back, and carried them outside. As time passed, everyone got back on their feet safe and sound. Thanks to Polyushka, Makarov was slowly starting to recover. Erza explained the situation to everyone. Afterwards, everybody was revealed, as they went back to their usual routine, Gohan was sitting at the counter, eating. As Mirajane was close, Gohan asked her:

"Mirajane... as I was fighting Laxus, I felt something weird... and I think it was you. It was an immense power. It was you, wasn't it?" Mirajane was surprised that Gohan knew about Mirajane's power, but she didn't say nothing. She looked at Gohan, laughed, and winked at the little boy. Gohan didn't know what to make of it. Gohan then felt a power level heading for the guild, as he jumped from his chair, and went towards the door. Then, he entered. It was Laxus! Everyone wanted him to dissapear. Gohan went up to him, and asked:

"Are you here to see the master?" Laxus looked at Gohan, but didn't say a thing. Then, the little boy allowed him to pass. After talking to Makarov, Laxus headed out. Before he left, Gohan stopped him. The kid said:

"Laxus." Laxus turned around, and said:

"Huh?"

"When we meet again, I want us to fight again!" Laxus' eyes were opened wide.

"What are you talking about, kid?"

"You were the strongest person I ever faced. I know the master won't allow you to come back as one of the guild's members, so I don't know if we'll ever meet again. But when we do, I want you to fight me!" shouted out Gohan, his eyes full of confidence. Laxus then had a grin on his face, and said:

"Gohan... you know what? I always wanted to make Fairy Tail a guild to be feared. But with you here, there's no need for that. But take care, if I see you again, I won't hold back a bit!"

"Alright then, it's settled! You should take care too."

"Don't you worry about me kiddo." said Laxus, turning around afterwards and heading of. As the night came, the parade continued, as most Fairy Tail members made quite a show using their magic. Gohan was on the roof of the same building as before, looking over everything. Just like he was one of earth's defenders back home, here he is the protector of EarthLand. As everything was all right, he had one more thing to think about: Mystogan.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 13: A New Gohan

**Chapter 13: A New Gohan**

A week passed since the festival, as the guild and his went back to the usual routine. As _Oracion Seis_, an illegal guild consisting of 6 members incredibly dangerous and strong, have been active recently, members from Fairy Tail and different guilds made an alliance to take town the dark guild once and for all. Fairy Tail's representatives were Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy. They left soon enough. Meanwhile, Gohan was inside. He was sitting at the counter, speaking with Mirajane. Then, he had the urge to take a job. He went up to the quest board, only to be stopped by Makarov. Gohan saw Makarov approaching him. Then, the old man said to Gohan:

"Yo, Gohan! How are you?"

"Thanks master, i'm fine!" responded the boy with a smile.

"So, you're feeling the urge to take a job?" asked Makarov.

"Yup. But I can't find anything good."

"Well, maybe you would like to check the second floor."

"But..."

"Don't be like that. You already took one. And since Laxus isn't around here anymore, the S-class missions are starting to pile up."

"Yeah, I guess. Well then, second floor it is!" shouted Gohan. But just before he would go up to the second floor, Makarov stopped him.

"In fact, I have something better for you." said Makarov. Gohan was curiously walking towards the old man. Makarov then revealed a mission with two 'S' letters on it, instead of one.

"Huh? What is this?" asked Gohan.

"Maybe this will suit you more. It's an SS-class mission. This is something only Gildarts would accept, and even he has a hard time dealing with these."

"Yeah, I guess. Even through I don't know Girldarts. Well, it looks like a long trip so i'll be going, alright?"

"Sure! Have fun Gohan!" shouted Makarov as Gohan ran outside and left. Mirajane was a little shocked:

"Master, why are you giving him such dangerous tasks? Gildarts is the only-" asked Mirajane, but interrupted by Makarov.

"You should know better. Gohan is stronger than Gildarts." said Makarov with a serious look on his face. He continued:

"There's no denying it. Giving him S-class missions would be a waste of time, as he would complete them in a few hours. Maybe this will keep him occupied for a day at least." Mirajane was still shocked, but she believed that Gohan would get back safe and sound. Still, she couldn't help but ask:

"What kind of mission did you give him?"

"Nah, nothing really important." responded Makarov. But he lied. In fact, the mission was about defeating a dragon. Makarov had planned to give such a mission to Gohan a long time ago. Dragons in Earthland are the most dangerous creatures. Ruthless, dangerous monsters that have no mercy for humans. Everyone, no matter how strong, feared them. If anyone could defeat them, it had to be Gohan.

Meanwhile...

Gohan was already up in the air, flying to the destination. The fact was, there was no exact location pin-pointed on the paper, as there have only been reports of a large dragon flying all around Earthland. So the only way to find it was to fly all around Earthland. Gohan then took a faster speed, and started circling all around the earth. After 2 hours, Gohan finally saw something in the air. It was enormous. A dark, black dragon. Gohan felt the evil energy around him. He then looked down on the ground. Both he and the dragon were flying around a dense ocean.

Then, Gohan took the first move. He flew above the dragon, and kicked him hard enough for the dragon to lose altitude. But while falling, the dragon stopped in mid-air, looked up, only to notice Gohan. Then, he let out a big roar, sending Gohan fly a few feet in the air. Gohan covered his face with his hands, and as soon as the roar ended, Gohan could see again. As he took his hands from his face, the dragon quickly appeared in front of him, much to his surprise, the dragon slapped Gohan with his gigantic hand towards the ocean. Gohan was quickly sent into the water. Just as the dragon was about to take off, Gohan flew back up into the sky, and he stood there for a few seconds. Suddenly, an aura appeared around Gohan, as his eyes were starting to turn green, and his hair golden. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. The dragon was shocked at Gohan's transformation, and he responded with another mighty road. But this time, Gohan was unscathed. He quickly approached the dragon, throwing a few punched and kicks at the dragon, then blasting him off with a few KI blasts. The dragon was damaged, but before he could retaliate, Gohan grabbed the dragon's tail, spinned around a few times, and threw the dragon into the wide ocean, with an incredible splash emerging afterwards. Then, Gohan fired an incredible barrage of KI Blast towards the dragon. After waiting a few minutes, the dragon didn't come back up. Gohan was sure that the dragon was defeated. He then reverted back to his normal form, and flew back to get the reward.

_**BUT...**_

The dragon wasn't dead. In fact, it was barely hurt. The dragon was known as the _**Black Dragon Of Apocalypse, Acnolodgia. **_And soon enough, Gohan will face him again...

Gohan got the reward of 32 million jewels, and since it was dark, he thought of renting a house for a night. A day passed, and he took off, flying back towards the guild. But again, a voice was heard.

"Gohan, son. Can you hear me?" It was Goku.

"Oh, hey dad! Am I glad to hear you!" responded Gohan with a really happy look on his face.

"I'm glad too. But this time, there's something I need to tell you." said Goku with a serious voice. Gohan then became surprised. He knew there was some kind of problem. Then, Goku started explaining.

10 minutes later...

"But, how do you know all this?" asked Gohan.

"That doesn't matter right now. But you have to trust me Gohan. If you interfere, you may change the future, and all of your friends could die. You must be as far away from Tenrou Island as possible. Believe me, they will survive."

"But is doesn't make any sense!" shouted Gohan in a rage.

"Please Gohan! Listen to me! You don't want them to die, do you? Then let it happen." replied Goku. Gohan then closed his eyes, and took a very deep breath, and opened his eyes again.

"Alright dad. I believe in you. But how do you know all this will happen?" asked Gohan.

"In another universe, you stopped the dragon's attack and killed him. But this caused a disturbance, and all of your friends died soon after. Your other self, from that world, found a way to come back to the past, and alerted the Supreme Kai soon afterwards. If it weren't for him, the same would have happened back in your world." explained Goku. Gohan was truly shocked to hear this. The kid responded:

"I understand now. Oh man, what will I do for 7 years?"

"Well, son that up to you! But don't forget what I said. This is really important."

"Don't worry dad!"

"Alright, good. Well, my time is up! But we'll talk again soon, okay son?"

"Sure thing dad!" and then, the voice from the sky vanished. Gohan soon started flying back to the guild. He could still barely believe what he just heard. All he knew was that he must depart from the guild for the next 7 years. In a few hours, he arrived back at the guild safe and sound, with a sack full of jewels on his back. Upon seeing this, Makarov was delighted. But before he could congratulate Gohan, Gohan quickly spoke to the old man.

"Master, I must depart for some time. I will depart in a few days." said Gohan with a serious look.

"Well, if you must do so. I can't stop you, can I?" responded Makarov. Just a second afterwards, Natsu and the others came back from their mission. Everyone was delighted, as they bought along Wendy, to join the guild. The little girl was shy, but Gohan went up to her to introduce himself.

"Hi! My name is Gohan. Nice to meet you!" said Gohan with a big grin on his face. Upon seeing the little boy Wendy's face became red.

"Ummm... my name is Wendy. Nice to meet you too." but before they could continue, a huge party was thrown. Gohan couldn't stand the noise, and went outside. As Gohan was staring at the stars in sky, he was thinking about what Goku told him.

"7 years..." murmured Gohan to himself.

Then, the day slowly passed. Gohan was inside, resting and being lazy, as Mirajane announced that Gildarts is coming back. Gohan heard a lot about him, but never saw him. Everyone was anxiously waiting for him, as he was not present at the guild for 3 years. As he entered the guild, he didn't recognize it.

"Excuse me miss, but I where can I find Fairy Tail? I'm sure that it was somewhere around here..." asked Gildarts from Mirajane.

"That's right here. And i'm Mirajane." upon hearing this, Gildarts was surprised at how much the guild has changed.

"So, Gildarts, was the mission a success?" asked Makarov. He got no response from Gildarts, who just laughed. Everyone thought he completed the legendary 100-year old mission. But then, he spoke up.

"Nope. I couldn't complete it." the whole guild was in shock. Not even Gildarts, the strongest mage of Fairy Tail, could complete such a mission? Gohan then went up to Gildarts. Gildarts quickly noticed Gohan.

"Yo, kid! I guess you're new here! Nice to meet you!" said Gildarts.

"Likewise. My name is Gohan! It was nice to meet you sir, but now I must be elsewhere."

"A mission, huh?" asked Gildarts.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." afterwards, Gohan went towards the door. Before he could leave, Natsu stopped the little boy.

"Yo, Gohan! Where are you going? Are you taking a job? Then wait for us!" shouted Natsu. Gohan turned his head back, and said:

"Sorry Natsu, but I have to do this alone. And judging by it, most of you won't see me for 7 years." everyone's eyes were shocked. They were thinking about where could he go for 7 years.

"Kid, what are gonna do for such a time? Why are you leaving?" asked Gildarts.

"I am not leaving. But most of you are going to." replied Gohan. The rest of the guild remained silent, with wide eyes and spooked faces. Before moving on, Gohan had one last long sentence to say:

"You may not understand it now, but you will in time. Just stay together, everything will be alright." and he left, without looking back. Since Gohan took all the 32 million jewels with him, he could always rent a house for a night.

_**And So...**_

Gohan started travelling all around Earthland. He saw stunningly amazing and beautiful places. But there was always trouble. The little kid always helped the ones in need. Slowly and slowly, time passed, and destiny was knocking at the door. The day was upon them. After a series of events, Acnologia appeared, and fiercely attacked Tenrou Island. No one, not even Gildarts could have a chance at beating him. Gohan was thousands of miles away, but he felt it. For a moment he was worried, but he remembered his father's words. He then calmed down. In just a few minutes, Tenrou Island was obliterated by Acnolodgia. People tried to find survivors, but after a year of searching, they gave up. Since Makarov wasn't present, Macao took over as the master of the guild. But as the time passed, the guild became more like a wreck than a guild. It was unpopulated, and it quickly became knows as the weakest guild in Fiore.

_**Year X791**_

"Can you believe it? It's been 7 years..." Macao and Wakaba were having a discussion.

"Yep. I mean, look at the guild! It's nothing more a big pile of nothin'." said Wakaba.

"If it weren't for Gohan, this guild wouldn't stand!" replied Macao.

"Now that you mention it, where is the guy?" asked Max.

"Who knows? He rarely comes back. Through i'm kinda worried, we don't have any money to pay the rent. If those guys come here aga-" said Macao, but a few people barged in suddenly. They were members of a guild called 'Twilight Ogre'.

"Teebo... why are you here?" asked Macao, with an angry expression.

"Ohh, someone like you should know. We are here for the money." said the guy named Teebo.

"We will pay you the money next month. We haven't had any income this time around." said Macao. But all of a sudden... another person, wearing a worn out cape appeared, with his face covered with a hood. Teebo and the guys with him were spooked.

"I-I-It's you..."

"What is your business here? I thought I told you to get out of here and never come back." said the man with his face covered, with a threatening voice.

"Nothing! W-we just came to visit." said Teebo.

"I already told you once. Get. OUT!" shouted the man in the cape, then blasting Teebo and all the other guys with him. The mysterious man then sat down, and started drinking a glass of water. Macao then spoke to the guy.

"Kid, I told you we can handle this."

"Yeah right. I saw it with both my eyes. You don't need to lie to me." said the guy in a sarcastic tone.

"You're the one to talk. It's been 7 years, and no one's here. Just accept it. They're dead. All of them." said Macao, afterwards wiping a few tears.

"Just you wait. They will be back in no time." responded the man.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you...Gohan?" then, the mysterious guy took his hood down, revealing a young adult.

_**(For reference, Gohan looks like he does in his Ultimate/Mystic form)**_

"You think so? Because I don't." said Gohan, drinking water afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, look at you! Yesterday you were just a little kid, and now, look at you! You became young proud man! And also the most feared being in Earthland." added Macao.

"Hey! That's not true!" said Gohan.

"Whatever kid. Wanna sip a beer?" said Wakaba.

"Not right now. They will be back soon, and the first thing they will do after crying a river will be a huge party." said Gohan. He continued:

"So I must make some money. But seeing that we are barely getting any missions, I don't know how I will do."

"What do you mean? You always came back home with so much money. What stops you now?" asked Wakaba.

"That's because there were a lot of S-class missions available. And I also completed that 100-year old quest, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I? Even through it only took me a week..."

"And how much was the reward? All I remember is that you came back with, like, 100 million jewels?"

"About that much, yeah. And it all dissapeared so fast..."

"Well, what do you expect? Even Jet and Troy became drunk bastards like us... at least you didn't." Gohan just laughed after hearing this. He knew that when everyone else comes back, they will be happy again.

"Yeah, I guess. Nevermind, I must go now. I actually have a job that pays 20 million. So you can all knock yourself out." said Gohan, standing up from the chair.

"What do you mean US? You won't be here?" asked Macao.

"HAHA! You see? I told you that you will believe in them coming back." laughed Gohan while pointing at Macao.

"AH! Darn you kid. I actually fell for that prank." said Macao with a somewhat happy look on his face. Gohan didn't say a word, he just left. After a few days, Teebo and his guys came back. As they were about to attack Romeo, he was defeated in one blow by a guy behind him kicking him in the back. Macao and the others couldn't believe their eyes. They were actually back.

_**Fairy Tail was back!**_ And soon enough, a party was thrown. They partied so hard like there was no tomorrow. They all told their stories, and while every single member of the guild was silent so they could hear from Macao what happened during those 7 years, and how the guild survived, a man's name was spoken.

_**Gohan.**_ The whole guild went silent. The members from Fairy Tail, well, most of them started wondering.

"Where is he now?" asked Makarov.

"Probably destroying dark guilds, or who knows?" responded Macao with a smile on his face. He continued:

"It doesn't matter now. Let's party!" shouted Macao. And it never stopped. And soon afterwards, a week has passed. As everyone was in the guild, enjoying themselves and talking. Soon enough, a the 'caped man' came back from his latest mission.

"How did you know?" asked Macao from the guy.

"A voice in the sky told me." said the man while walking towards Macao, handing all the money he gathered to him.

"20 million... it was barely a few hours!" responded Macao.

"What do you mean? I also took a rest." said the caped man. The rest of the guild was in shock. A stranger, just like that, barges in with a lot of money?

"Who are you?" said Makarov, approaching the man.

"Master... or should I say gramps? You don't remember me?" then, the man took his hood down. As soon as he revealed himself, everyone started crying.

"I-I-It cannot be you... you've changed a lot. It's not even you anymore..." said Makarov, with tears running down his face like a river. Soon afterwards, almost everyone who was absent in these 7 years were almost drowning in their tears. They ran for Gohan, hugging the guy so hard they almost strangled him. Gildarts went up to Gohan, and said:

"I still remember those words. Before you left. Remember? How did you know?" asked Gildarts looking really curious.

"It was voice in the sky." then Gildarts started laughing, as he thought is was a joke from Gohan's part. But it wasn't.

"Nice joke kid! But you know what? Nevermind." said Gildarts. Even through Gohan didn't like the noise, this time, he would party together with everyone else.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14: Catching Up On Good Times

**Chapter 14: Catching Up On Good Times**

Two weeks have passed since the 'Tenrou Team' returned. Fairy Tail went back to the regular routing. As the time passed, rumours of them returning were spread wide across Fiore.

"Sabertooth?" asked Gray.

"Yup. After you guys took a 'vacation', they quickly became recognized as the strongest guild in Fiore." replied Gohan.

"Why didn't you deal with them?" asked Lucy.

"I had better things to do. And after thinking it through, I thought you guys would like a challenge." replied Gohan. He then continued:

"I mean, look at Natsu!" said Gohan, pointing at Natsu, who looked anxious to fight them.

"But I don't get it. Why someone like them? Why not another guild?" asked Gray again.

"Apparently, a few weeks, or months, I don't really remember. Anyhow, two strange mages have been recruited by Sabertooth. If i'm right, they are dragonslayers. And if I remember, their names... nah, I can't remember." explained Gohan. Natsu and the others were quite surprised to hear about two more dragonslayers.

After a few more days passed...

"I can't believe it... Natsu lost to Max?" asked Lucy from herself in awe.

"These last seven years... they meant a lot to us." said Max, standing above Natsu, who was just recovering. It looked like Natsu was going to lose, but Gohan knew that Natsu wasn't that weak.

"Just give Natsu a moment. He'll get back at it." said Gohan, looking confidently at Natsu. He was right. In the end, Max lost.

"HAHA! Yes! Who's next? Gohan! Let's fight!" shouted out Natsu, confidently after winning against Max. Gohan just facepalmed. In just a second, Natsu fell, because he used up too much magic energy during his battle with Max. After a few hours, Gohan alone came back to the guild, just when Makarov wanted to announce the next guild master.

"It's gonna be me! I know!" said Macao, sweating heavily and looking happy.

"It ain't gonna be you." responded Wakaba.

"And the next guild master is..." said Makarov, keeping a suspense, and he continued:

"Gildarts Clive!" shouted Makarov, pointing back at Mirajane.

"Huh? Where did he go?" asked Makarov.

"Master. He left a letter." said Gohan, handing over a letter to Makarov. The letter was from Gildarts, who, since has become the fifth guild master, had two orders. The first one was to accept Laxus back to the guild, and the second one was for Makarov to be the sixth master.

A few hours passed since...

"No! We're not going there! Last time we went there we became a laughing stock!" shouted Macao towards Romeo.

"It's the perfect solution!" responded Romeo. He then explained:

"The Grand Magic Games! The winner will be the number one guild in Fiore!"

"I don't think we could keep up with the guys at the other guilds..." responded Makarov.

"And the winner also gets 30 million jewels!" shouted Romeo.

"Let's go!" said Makarov. Then Gohan walked up to them, and said:

"I won't participate. But if you guys want to, you will need to get strong in a short time. Maybe I can help you with that. If you do accept my help, then i'll be here." said Gohan, then going back to sit down on the counter. Before he could actually sit down, Natsu quickly went up there, and asked for Gohan's help.

"I want you to help! But first, we fight!" shouted out Natsu.

"Do you really want to fight him again? He beat you when he was a little kid. He could probably chew you up for breakfast." responded Erza.

And they took off. The guild found themselves a training camp by the sea. But the first training day was just relaxing and having fun. But the second day was going to be hell. Lucy was training her magic power, Juvia was by the water, Wendy tried learning the magic handed to her by Porlyusca. But Natsu, Gray and Erza were training together, with someone else...

"Oh come on! You can't possibly think of winning like this!" said Gohan, taunting Natsu and the others. Even with the combined power of Natsu, Gray and Erza, they couldn't lay a single hit on Gohan.

"I don't get it... we couldn't have gotten so weak..." said Erza to herself, catching a breath, just like Natsu and Gray did.

"We've been doing this for 2 hours. By now, you should have hit me at least once." said Gohan, taunting the three of them even more. Natsu became enraged, and rushed towards Gohan.

"That's it! Keep on going!" shouted Gohan.

"_**Crimson Lotus...**_" Natsu was powering up to use his strongest attack againts Gohan. Gohan just stood in one place, waiting for the hit. Gray and Erza were astonished by Natsu's power. Natsu gathered so much power that the trees started shaking.

"_**Exploding Flame Blade!**_" shouted out Natsu, as a torrent of flames went towards Gohan. An incredible smoke emerged, and Natsu was on his knees, since he used up all magical power he had. As the smoke quickly dissapeared, Gohan was still on the same spot, unscathed. He was surprised at Natsu's attack through, and didn't have time to dodge it.

"Huh... you actually got me. Well, that wasn't half bad!" said Gohan to himself. He then went up to Natsu, and gave him a bean. He also threw Erza and Gray one, who were looking quite exhausted.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Erza.

"Just eat it, you'll be fine." afterwards chewing on the bean. As all three of them swallowed it, they felt something unusual.

"What the-" said Gray.

"These are magical beans. They restore all your power and recover you from any injuries." explained Gohan.

"Even through they taste bad, this really helped. Thanks, Gohan." said Erza with a smile on her face as she blushed a little. Gohan scratched the back of his head and said.

"Haha! No problem!"

But something bad was about to happen. As the Celestial spirits invited Natsu and the others to a party, they found that one day in the celestial world equals three months in the real world. And so, 3 months have passed, as Natsu's team got back in the real world.

"Hey, what's up! I thought you guys were going to disappear for seven years again!" said Gohan. He continued.

"Anyways, since I can't help you that much anymore, I asked for some help. Follow me." and Gohan started walking deeply into the forest, guiding the others. After a few minutes of walking, a bridge appeared, which restored itself magically. As the passed through the bridge, Jellal, along with Ultear and Meredy were there. Ultear knew a method to increase everyone's power by a significant rate, but the process was quite painful. Natsu was first to try it out. As magical links surrounded them, he was on the ground, crawling all around. Erza and Jellal left to discuss about each other, and after they came back, they noticed that pretty much everyone was under Ultear's spell, as they were all put together in a small cottage.. Erza then saw Gohan outside.

"How are they doing, Gohan?" asked Erza.

"Pretty bad. But if they want to win this, then it's a sacrifice to be made." explained Gohan.

"By the way, why don't you participate?" asked Erza.

"Nah. I think this time I will just stay as a spectator, and relax. It will be quite fun watching all of you fight!" said Gohan with a grin on his face.

"I was expecting you to fight."

"Huh? Why?"

"I still remember when you were a little kid. And now you're like a different person."

"I guess I can take that as a compliment. Thanks."

"By the way, I see you're good friends with Jellal now?"

"Well, yeah. I remember Ultear searching for me, because she needed my help. She explained me what happened with Jellal, and I just couldn't feel it but help him."

"I see. What else happened during those seven years?"

"A lot, actually!" said Gohan. And the two kept talking like there was no tomorrow. The days passed, and the day finally came. The crew arrived at the capital of Fiore, where the tournament was held.

"Huh? We all have assigned rooms? Suits me." says Erza.

"I guess I could walk around and explore. I've never been around here." said Gohan, looking all around the capital. Before he set off, Erza grabbed Gohan's hand.

"Huh?" Gohan looked back, seeing Erza.

"I hope it's not a problem if I come with you?" asked Erza, smiling.

"Uhh, sure! Not a problem!" said Gohan, sweating like a pig and his heart beating like never before.

And they took of. The two circled the capital, looking for attractions and having fun. As they were walking around, Erza noticed a store.

"Gohan, let's go there!" shouted Erza, as she dragged Gohan in.

"Sure, why no-" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence.

"Wow, look at all these cakes!" only one thing could beat Erza. Strawberry Cheesecake.

" *sigh* If only I had some jewels..." said Erza to herself. Gohan couldn't help but buy some for her.

"Hey Erza! I got something for you!" said Gohan, as he was holding a plate of cheesecake.

"What is it?" said Erza, as she turned back, the first thing she noticed was the cake. Without a word, she took the cake right out of Gohan's hand, sat down on the chair and started eating it. Gohan just watched. After finishing eating, Erza said:

"That was really good. Thank you, Gohan."

"N-no! It was nothing." responded Gohan with a smile.

"Well, I guess we should head back now." added Erza.

"Yeah. It's starting to get late." said Gohan. They arrived at their rooms, as Gohan quickly took a bath, and took a good night's sleep. Meanwhile, Erza did the same thing, but she couldn't sleep. She could only think of the good time she had with Gohan.

Soon enough, the moon took over the sun.

To be continued...


	16. VERY IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!

_**Future Plans**_

First of all, let me start with answering a lot of people. My current fan-fic won't have Gohan paired up with Erza. At first I thought it would be a good idea, but a very important person to me reminded me of what is best to do. As for any future plans, "Gohan's Fairy Tail Adventures" will end soon. I will have about 2-3 more chapters. Why am I doing this? Because I want to start my next fan-fic ASAP. Now that does not mean I will stop caring about my current fan-fic. I am trying to come up with the best ending, hoping you guys enjoy it. Anyways, here's the plot for my next fan-fic.

_**'During the time Erza was enslaved in the Tower of Heaven, along with Jellal, there was another kid (an OC), who, before the tower was destroyed, befriended and saved Erza. The boy then carried Erza to Fairy Tail, who asked Erza to be taken care of. Then, that boy disappeared, and during those years, he was trained by none other than Gildarts. He quickly became a force to be reckoned with, and after a few years (2 years approx. after the Tower of Heaven incident) the boy returned to the guild. (NOTE: This is before the first episode of Fairy Tail, Natsu and Erza are around the age of 13-14.)'**_

Of course, this one will actually contain romance, and it's up to you to guess between who, but it should be obvious. I would like input in this. Like it or not, what should be changed, etc.

Now, the second thing concerning my new fan-fic: An Original Character.

I am quite bad when it comes to original characters, so i'm making a competition. If you want to submit your OC, then please fill this out.

_**Name:**_

_**Type of Magic (something badass though)**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Appearance (looks and clothes):**_

Please send the submissions through a PM, and the one I like will be the winner! I would like at least 5-6 submissions though. That would be really nice. Well, with that being said, I am already working on the next/last chapters, and I promise I will try my best to go out with a bang! Well, that's it! Take care!


	17. Chapter 15: The True Enemy

**Chapter 15: The True Enemy**

During the seven years, Gohan slowly learned the reasons the portal opened after the confontation with Cell. It was the work of a mysterious being, called Zerus. It was a monster that destroyed anything in it's path. Thanks to the Dragon Balls, Gohan could get in touch with the Supreme Kai and Goku. Right now, he was next to his dad, on the Sacred World of the Kais.

"So this is the reason why you wanted me to become stronger." said Gohan.

"Exactly, Gohan. If we don't defeat it, the whole universe will be destroyed." explained Goku.

"But if he's really that strong, how can I defeat him alone?" asked Gohan.

"Don't worry son. I'm sure you can do it." said Goku, as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You should hurry now. He is going to appear right after the fight between the Dragon Slayers." explained the Supreme Kai.

"Alright Gohan, let's go!" said Goku, as he used the instant transmission technique.

Back in Earthland...

Fairy Tail just won the Grand Magic Games. As the whole stadium was cheering, Gohan and Goku appeared in front of him. Everyone was surprised. Makarov was the first to speak.

"Gohan? What are you doing?" shouted Makarov, looking somewhat angry.

"I want all of you to get out of here, and really fast." explained Gohan.

"Tell me what's goi-" said Makarov, before he was interrupted.

"This is not the time for questions! Just leave, NOW!" shouted Gohan, looking really angry. Meanwhile, Goku carried Sting and Rogue out. In three minutes, the whole place was empty. Only Gohan and Goku were in the middle. In an instant, they felt a disturbance in the air. The ground started shaking. Goku had a last few words to Gohan.

"Are you ready, Gohan?"

"I have to. If I don't defeat him now, he will destroy the entire universe!" said Gohan, looking confident. Goku didn't have to say anything. He put two of his fingers on his forehead, and before he disappeared, he said to Gohan.

"I'm proud of you...son." and he dissapeared. Gohan then felt a power level up in the sky. He looked up, only to notice the sky, pitch black. The whole Earthland was enveloped in a dark sky, as the entire population was scared.

"What is going on here?" said Makarov, as everyone returned back to the guild. Then, the whole Earthland started shaking. The monster known as Zerus appeared in front of Gohan. It looked like a combination between a dragon and a human. It's size was around a mature man. But it had wings, claws, and a tail. It let out a huge roar, which threw Gohan back by a lot, and also destroying the entire stadium. As Gohan got back on his feet, he didn't waste a second. He instantly turned Super Saiyan 2, as he was ready to face the monster. Just like against Cell, Gohan is now facing another danger. And for a few seconds, there was a complete silence. Even the wind blowing was heard. And in an instant...

_**The Battle For Earthland Started.**_

Gohan and Zerus exchanged punches. They seemed evenly matched, as they delivered the same amount of hits on each other. As Gohan catched up on the speed, he got a hit on the monster, punching him right in the cheek. Due to the hit, the ground started shaking.

"Wooo! What is going on?" said Cana while drinking.

"Another earthquake? Seems rather weird..." said Gajeel.

"This isn't an earthquake. It's Gohan!" shouted out Natsu. After hearing this, the members of Fairy Tail thought Natsu completely lost his mind. But he was right.

Even through Gohan punched the monster directly, Zerus was unscathed. In fact, he counter-attacked, punching Gohan through a mountain. Then, he opened his wings, and flew towards Gohan. Gohan was surprised, and angry at the same moment. As he was ready to dodge the monster's attack, he was outmatched. Zerus' speed was just too high. He punched Gohan in the exact same way, as Gohan was sent flying miles. Gohan opened his eyes, and woke up from a wreckage, as he noticed he's in Magnolia. To further evade damaging any other building, Gohan went flying up in the sky. Zerus appeared right above him. As the monster laughed, Gohan looked a little worried. Then, he laughed. The monster laughed along with him. And then...

Gohan started powering up. His muscles increased, and his hair was four times as longer, reaching down to his legs. In these seven years, he did it. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. The whole Earthland shaked again.

"What the hell? It's just like five years ago." said Macao, holding onto a pillar.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gray.

"Five years ago, the same thing happened. There were 8 earthquakes in that month. I still remember it." responded Macao.

And the fight continued. Gohan's powers increased a lot, as the monster seemed a little feared at Gohan's strength. Gohan was doing a lot better. He landed combos on the monster, but Gohan found it weird. Why would Goku want him a Super Saiyan 3 just to defeat Zerus? He knew that the monster didn't use his full power. Just as Zerus got back up on his feet, he let out another roar, but this time Gohan was unscathed. He then rushed towards Gohan, attacking the saiyan violently. He then let out an energy beam though his mouth, as Gohan was blasted right into a forest. Zerus then roared again, and blasted the entire forest. As he set up a forest fire, Gohan flew back into the sky, with his clothes mostly torn apart. He then took a fighting stance, as the fight continued. Even through Gohan was a match against Zerus, then Super Saiyan 3 transformation took out a lot from him. His power slowly was starting to decrease. As Zerus punched him in the stomach, Gohan fell down on his knees. He was sweating, heavily breathing, as he used his hands as support.

"There must be a way to defeat him. I know there is!" said Gohan to himself. Just as he was recovering, but Zerus found him. Then, the monster grabbed his clothes, and put his claws close to Gohan's neck. Just as he was about to kill Gohan... Goku appeared! He kicked Zerus, sending him flying away. Goku then helped Gohan back on his feet, giving him a senzu beam.

"Eat up, son. The bad part is only starting right now." said Goku. Gohan then chewed on the beam, swallowing it, as he felt ready to fight again.

"How come you are here, dad?" asked Gohan.

"It was urgent, so King Yemma allowed me to come and help you. I saw the whole fight. You did good Gohan. But that monster, he was just playing with you!" shouted out Goku, with an angry expression.

"It's my fault. I should have trained more." said Gohan.

"No, son. You did all you could. It's just that he is a lot more stronger. But don't worry, we'll fight him together this time." said Goku, afterwards transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 himself. Goku and Gohan were ready. Standing next to each other, Zerus quickly reappeared, looking quite angry. He then let out another roar, shattering mountains. Goku and Gohan covered their eyes with their hands, letting their guard down. Zerus then quickly put both of his hands at Gohan and Goku's bellies, blasting them with a look-a-like of a KI Blast. Both saiyans quickly got back on their feet, charging towards the monster. They both hit the monster a few times, afterwards charging up a KI-Blast, and firing it at Unison. The monster was blown away. But before Zerus could recover, Gohan and Goku rushed towards the monster. Goku kicked the monster into the ground, while Gohan fired another beam in the hole in the ground, made by Zerus. The ground started shaking again, as both Gohan and Goku were up in the sky, anxiously awaiting for the monster to return. They were not dissapointed. Zerus was quite scratched, but he could still fight. Gohan and Goku were ready. They took a fighting stance, as the three of them clashed again. Zerus was angry about what happened before, and was easily pummeling both Gohan and Goku. Zerus then blasted both of them into a building, which was actually the Fairy Tail guild. Every member was surprised.

"Gohan! Are you alright?" shouted Gray, as he was the closest.

"Yeah... i'll be fine. Are you guys alright though?" asked Gohan, who got back on his feet thanks to Gray's help. Goku then emerged from a small rubble, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Gohan, who's that?" asked Lucy, pointing at Goku.

"Oh, hey there! My name's Goku. I'm Gohan's dad!" shouted out Goku with a grin on his face, as everyone's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, sir. But aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Erza.

"I am dead. But I was allowed to come back for some time." explained Goku.

"Dad. He's gone." said Gohan.

"I know. But where did he go?" asked Goku. Afterwards, both of them reverted back to their normal form.

"He will be back. We have to get ready." continued Goku. As the time passed, the moon and the stars enveloped the sky again. Gohan was outside, looking at the stars. Erza then came after Gohan, as she wanted to talk with him.

"Gohan, I want to talk with you." said Erza.

"There's no need to. About what happened at the capital. I know you wanted to have a good time. There's really nothing to talk about." said Gohan as he smiled.

"But I demand an explanation! What is going on?" asked Erza, sounding a little worried.

"Remember all those stories, Erza? This is pretty much the same. I don't know what that monster is, but if I don't defeat him, he could destroy the entire world." upon hearing this, Erza was shocked.

"B-but-"

"Come on, Erza! Don't worry! My father is here now. We should be able to defeat that monster together!" said Gohan in a happy mood.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope you two can pull it of. Talking about your father, he seems to have a reall y good time." said Erza.

"Yup! He especially likes food."

"Come on, Gohan. Let's join them." said Erza. Then, the two of them ran off. As Goku and Gohan were sleeping at the guild, a person kicked the door in, shouting.

"KAKAROT! Where are you?" it was none else than the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta. Goku and Gohan jumped of the bed they were sleeping in, recognizing that voice anytime. They quickly ran to the guild entrance.

"There you are, you clown! What do you think you're doing here?" shouted Vegeta, getting the attention of Makarov. The old man just watched anxiously.

"V-Vegeta!? I could ask the same about you!" shouted Goku, with his jaws dropped along with Gohan's. Every other member was just waching with eyes wide opened, except Erza, who already knew about Vegeta and Goku's rivalry. A few hours passed, with Gohan introducing Vegeta to every member of the guild. Then, Goku explained the situation.

"So we need your help, Vegeta."

"Hah! The great Kakarot, defeated by a freak? That sounds easy to believe."

"Hey! Cut it off!" said Goku, as the two of them were arguing again.

"Just like Natsu and Gray." added Lucy.

"You tell me." said Gohan.

"Seems like my kind of guy." said both Laxus and Gajeel at the same time.

"Argh. Fine, i'll help. But after this, we are going to fight, Kakarot!"

"Of course. I'm kinda excited to see how strong you became." and the two rivals laughed.

"So, what was that all about?" asked Makarov, sitting at the counter with his eyes closed.

"It's about a monster called Zerus." said Goku, to which Makarov opened his eyes.

"Never heard of that name." said Makarov.

"Neither did I. But I watched him from afar. He is a monster. If it weren't for you, this planet would not exist anymore." replied Goku, to which most members of the guild were surprised. The saiyan then continued:

"He will be back soon, and we have to be ready."

"There's no need for that." said Vegeta. He then continued:

"I will deal with him fast, and then i'll deal with you, Kakarot!" Goku then looked at Vegeta, and asked:

"By the way, how did you get here?"

"Huh? What kind of stupid question is that?" asked the Saiyan Prince.

"I'm sure you didn't get here all by yourself." said Goku.

"Fine! That King Kai or whatever, he spoke to me. Then I gathered the Dragon Balls and wished myself here." explained Vegeta.

"I knew it! You did come here to help us." said Goku in a sarcastic way.

"No! I came here so I could fight you!" shouted Vegeta with a comically angry expression. Gohan just couldn't help but laugh. But all that peace was interrupted soon after...

Zerus returned, more angry than ever. In an instant, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta flew outside to face the monster. Since they were just above the guild, Goku taunted the monster to follow him to a place where no one would get hurt. Goku flew off, with Zerus coming after him. Soon, Gohan and Vegeta followed. After two minutes, they stopped. Below them, a desolate, unpopulated wasteland was seen. Then, they landed on the ground.

"So, how are we going to do it?" asked Gohan.

"That's a stupid question. You two stay back, while I deal with him." said Vegeta.

"No. We have to attack him at the same time. He is more dangerous that you think." added Goku.

"Fine! Whatever. Then get ready." said Vegeta. Afterwards, all three saiyans powered up, making the earth shake again. Zerus just watched in anxiety, as he awaited the battle. The saiyan's muscles were growing, as their hair went golden, and growing longer and longer. All three of them were Super Saiyan 3's. Goku and Gohan looked at Vegeta with wide eyes, as they were surprised. Vegeta returned the favor, as he was surprised at Goku and Gohan too. Zerus just laughed. After that, the three warriors were ready, and took a fighting stance. Zerus did the same. And, in just a few seconds... it all began again.

"So, who goes first?" asked Goku.

"W-what? I thought we were going to attack at the same time." said Gohan with his jaws dropped.

"Huh? I did? Well, nevermind." replied Goku.

"How about we do it the old fashioned way." said Vegeta, with a grin on his smile. And then, Goku and Vegeta faced each other, with one of their arms streched out in front of them. Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. They were playing rock-paper-scrissors. Gohan was actually excited to see who would win. Goku did. Vegeta was a little angry, as he turned back to his base form. Gohan did the same. Before leaving the battleground, Gohan just smirked, as he knew his father could take car of himself.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 16: Goku Versus Zerus

**Chapter 16: Goku Versus Zerus**

Vegeta didn't say a word he left. Gohan did the same, he followed Vegeta. And the battleground was Goku's, all alone. He streched his arms and legs, looking ready. Soon after, he rushed Zerus, flinging a few punches at the monster. Even through he hit the monster, Zerus was barely unscathed, as he then kicked Goku, sending him fly. Just as Goku was sent flying, he used his _Instant Transmission_ technique, appearing behind the monster, and sending him flying with a _Ki Blast_. Goku had a cocky grin on his face. Zerus returned, standing on the ground, in front of Goku. The monster then let out a roar, making the earth tremble again, as Gohan and Vegeta fell on the ground, Goku laughed. It was a long time ago since he faced such an enemy, as he was excited to test his strength.

"That's it, keep on roaring!" shouted Goku. Then, the saiyan rushed towards him, throwing punches and kicks at the monster at an insane rate. Zerus dodged most of them, but he couldn't keep up with Goku's speed. Then, the monster grabbed Goku's hand, and after spinning around a few times, he threw Goku up in the sky. As Goku couldn't stop, Zerus charged up an attack. In a few seconds, the monster let out a huge energy beam. As Goku couldn't dodge it, he streched out both his arms, trying to block the attack. As the beam hit Goku, a blinding light appeared in the sky. Gohan and Vegeta covered their faces, while Zerus just laughed out. The two saiyans were worried for a second, but then heard Goku's voice.

"AHHHHHH!" Goku was powering up, afterwards knocking the attack right back at the monster. Zerus was shocked, and shortly afterwards, he was struck down by his own attack. Goku didn't even give for the monster to come back, as the saiyan started blasting Zerus with a barrage of _Ki Blasts_. Goku stopped for a second so he could catch his breath. He was quite exhausted, but he could still keep up. As the blasts settled down, Zerus showed himself, a little damaged, but he was still ready to go. He then let out a small beam going towards Goku, who quickly blocked the attack with his hand. As Goku lost sight of the monster, he looked back at the spot Zerus was, only to notice he dissapeared. Goku looked around, while Zerus re-appeared above the saiyan. The monster then punched Goku towards the ground. Goku was falling fast. He turned around to face the ground, and charged up and fired a _Ki Blast _towards the ground, so he could get back into the air. As Goku got back, Zerus rushed him, punching him repeatedly in the stomach, then grabbing his shirt, and throwing him towards the ground, again. This time, Goku hit the ground so hard, he made a hole in the ground. Zerus flew towards him. The battle continued, underground. Zerus stopped, and sniffed around. Thus, he blasted a rock underground, revealing Goku. As his cover was blown, he rushed Zerus, punching him and kicking him in the face, then he put his hands close to Zerus' belly, and charged up a _Ki Blast_, sending Zerus flying right out of the hole, surprising Gohan and Vegeta. Goku came after right afterwards. The fight continued. Zerus and Goku exchanged punches, soon after both hitting each other's cheek at the same time. The ground shaked. But Vegeta was getting bored of this. He was walking around impatiently.

"Vegeta, what's the problem?" asked Gohan.

"Can't you see!? He's just toying around with him! I would have finished this fight hours ago!" shouted Vegeta.

"Calm down. I'm sure he's giving his best." replied Gohan.

"Grrrr." Vegeta growled, but he let the fight continued, as he was impatiently waiting for his turn.

Eventually, Goku got the upped hand. He grabbed Zerus' left wing, and started punching Zerus' face continuously. Then, just as Goku was about to punch the monster's face again, Zerus quickly reacted and bit Goku's hand. Seeing this, Gohan and Vegeta's eyes opened wide. To counter-attack, Goku then bit Zerus' ear. Both of them screamed in pain, and soon after they stopped. Zerus' ear was all red. But Goku's hand was all covered in blood, because of the fangs of the monster. Goku was holding his damaged hand. While looking at it, Zerus rushed towards him, kicking him in the stomach, right towards the ground. The impact created a big crater. Zerus headed towards it, but a voice was heard.

"_**Ka-Me-Ha-Me...**_" it was Goku. Zerus stopped in mid-air, not knowing what to do.

"_**HAAAAA!**_" shouted Goku, as an intense and large white beam headed towards the monster. Not having enough time to dodge, Zerus streched out both of his hands, trying to deflect the attack. Much to his dismay, the attack was way to strong, as Zerus was soon after engulfed in the beam. As the beam stopped, Zerus was revealed, with scratches and bruises all around him. But Goku wasn't doing that well. He fell on his knees, holding his damaged hand. Soon after, he lost all his power, and reverted back to his normal form. Afterwards, he fell on the ground, unconscious. Zerus was just about to kill Goku, as he headed towards him, but someone kicked Zerus in the face, sending him flying. Then, the man spoke.

"If someone is going to kill Kakarot, it's going to be me!" shouted Vegeta, as he turned Super Saiyan 3, much to the monster's dismay. Gohan then quickly grabbed Goku, and flew with him to safety. It was now Vegeta's turn.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 17: Vegeta Versus Zerus

**Chapter 17: Vegeta Versus Zerus**

As Goku was out, it was Vegeta's turn to face the monster. He flew in front of him, and the saiyan prince was ready. After all, this is what he was here for. To destroy the monster facing him. The saiyan took a fighting pose, and Zerus was ready too. In just the blink of an eye, the fight started.

Vegeta punched the monster's cheek, then kicked the monster in the stomach using his knee. As Zerus fell on the ground, Vegeta grabbed the monster's head, and charged up a _Ki Blast_, right in his face. Then, he fired. The monster went flying miles right into a mountain. Just as Zerus woke up from the blast, Vegeta was slowly walking towards him. The monster backed down a few steps, and after a blink, he lost sight of Vegeta. The saiyan was at his back. He poked the monster's shoulder, and as Zerus turned backwards, Vegeta kicked the monster in the chin, sending him fly right in the air. Then, Vegeta drop-kicked the monster right back into the ground, causing another rubble. Zerus didn't hesitate. From the rubble, a big energy beam rose up, heading towards Vegeta. The saiyan prince tried to block the attack with his hands, but it wasn't enough. As Vegeta was revealed, his clothes were torn up, with bruises all over his body. Soon afterwards, Zerus appeared in front of him, then laughed. Vegeta had enough.

"What are you laughing at, freak?" shouted Vegeta, then powering up, with a big aura appearing around him, pushing the monster back a few feet. As soon as Vegeta stopped, he rushed Zerus violently, kicking him and punching him. Afterwards, Vegeta chopped the monster's ribs, and surprisingly, Zerus couldn't move. Then, Vegeta powered up a small energy ball in his hand.

"_**Big Bang..."**_ said Vegeta, as the ball became bigger and bigger.

"_**Attack!"**_ shouted Vegeta, sending the ball fly along with the monster, taking down an entire continent. There was a weird silence for the next minute. Then, Vegeta shouted all of a sudden.

"If you don't come back here then I will blast this whole place!" Gohan's jaws dropped after hearing that.

"W-what kind of logic is that? Like a monster like him would care." said Gohan to himself. Vegeta then went flying towards the place of impact of his attack, searching through the rubble. Zerus was hiding in the shadows. As Vegeta went just past him, Zerus rushed Vegeta. He jumped on his back.

"What the-" said Vegeta, but couldn't finish, as Zerus bit the saiyan's hand. Vegeta struggled, but he couldn't get the monster of his back. Then, he powered up another aura, sending the monster right of him this time. Vegeta was quickly losing blood. His situation was just the same as Goku's. Vegeta then found out something. That Zerus gets his power back from drinking blood. That's why he bit both Goku and Vegeta's hand. As Vegeta quickly went back outside, escaping from the rubble, Zerus let out a roar which threw all the rocks away around him. Gohan noticed Vegeta's hand, all covered in blood. The young saiyan found it weird, as it was the same situation as Goku's. Vegeta was at a disadvantage. The Super Saiyan 3 form took out all of him, and his hand didn't help that much. Not only that, but Zerus also got back all his power. All his bruises and scratches recovered. Vegeta then turned back to his normal state, and flew back to Gohan.

"There's not much else I can do. He would take me like a piece of cake. Go, Gohan. I'll take care of Kakarot." said Vegeta, with a small smile on his face. For a second, Gohan was unsure, but then he looked at his dad, still unconscious. There was no need for words. The final struggle started. What the young saiyan didn't know is that he wasn't going to fight alone...

To be continued...


	20. FINAL Chapter: Fairy Tail Versus Zerus

_**Final Chapter: Fairy Tail Versus Zerus**_

(There it is. The final chapter. I had a blast writing this, but I never thought this would get so popular. I would like to thank everyone for following this. I'm sure there were some bad reads, some good ones, but in the end, i'm satisfied with the results. I would like to give a shout-out to _**pcadm8**_, the one who inspired me, and the one who helped me make the best out of this.

As for the last thing I want to say before you read the last chapter, is that i've started my second fanfic, called "Ryu, The Dragon Slayer". Unfortunately, I got only 4 submissions for OC's, so I made mine. Sorry about that guys, but I thought it would be better if I took care of that myself. I would appreciate if you guys would take a look at it. With that said, I tried to give the best read I ever could, as this is the last chapter. I won't stop you any more. Enjoy reading!)

Gohan started transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form, as the whole world felt it. Back at the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was uneasy. They didn't feel the same comfort as they did in the past. Just as they were all silent, Natsu punched a table, getting the attention of everyone.

"We should be out there! Helping him!" shouted Natsu. He wanted to help, and he wasn't alone. But an enemy even Gohan had trouble with, was an enemy to be feared.

"What makes you think we can help? If even Gohan, along with his father and friend have problems dealing with that thing, we cannot stand a chance." replied Erza. Natsu then sat on a chair, but he just didn't feel alright.

Meanwhile, the fight already started. Gohan and Zerus exhanged hits, but Gohan was fighting more defensively, as he knew that Zerus could regain his power by drinking blood. As the fight continued, Gohan and Zerus got hold of each other's hand, emerging in a power struggle. Gohan didn't hold back a bit. Surprisingly, he was just a little more stronger than Zerus, and so, he kicked Zerus in the belly using his knee. Then, he jumped at the back of the monster, putting his foot on Zerus' back, and getting hold of his two wings. Zerus struggled, but couldn't escape. Before he knew, Gohan actually pulled out Zerus' wings. The monster roared in pain. Goku was still unconscious, but Vegeta saw it with his two hands. Gohan was a different person. He wasn't that little kid who had mercy agaist Cell. No, he was different. The young saiyan didn't waste a second. He was ruthless, merciless. Just like a true saiyan warrior. Vegeta then let out a laugh, as he was proud of Gohan. The fight continued. Gohan punched the monster everywhere he could, as Zerus could not retaliate in any way. Then, Zerus fired a beam from his mouth, but Gohan dodged. As Zerus stood up from the ground, he let out a roar, as Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. His wings were growing back. Even through the dragon-looking monster had a regeneration ability, the monster looked exhausted, as the ability took a lot of energy out of him. Zerus was angry. Before any thinking, he rushed Gohan at an intense speed, punching his cheek, sending Gohan fly even more up in the sky. As Gohan stopped himself in mid-air, he didn't have a second to rest, as Zerus already was in front of him, punching and kicking him. Then, Zerus put both of his hands together, hitting Gohan towards the ground. As Gohan landed, a huge crater was created. As Gohan cleared himself out of the rubble, he young saiyan was full of bruises, with his red shirt all torn apart. Gohan threw the shirt down, and was looking up in the sky, seeing Zerus.

"Darn it! I blew my chance. I don't think I can beat him now, i'm losing power fast!" said Gohan to himself, but suddenly, he felt that his power was coming back. As the symbol of Fairy Tail was glowing, he felt that more and more power was coming to him.

"What's going on? This is weird..." said Gohan, as he looked at the glowing symbol. From that moment onwards, it wasn't Gohan's fight. It was Fairy Tail's. Gohan flew back up in front of Zerus, with a pure white aura surrounding him. The saiyan's eyes were confident, even scaring Zerus a little. The monster backed down a little, and in just the blink of an eye, Gohan dissapeared. Zerus looked around, only to find out that Gohan was at his back, charging up a _Ki Blast. _The blast's color was pure white. As Gohan fired the blast, it burned the skin of the dragon. The monster was critically hurt, and it was all an energy blast. Gohan was surprised at his strength. Looking surprised, Gohan fired a few more blasts, as the monster couldn't even block the blasts. As soon as he made contact with the pure white blast, it hurt Zerus even more and more.

"I know now... this power. It's so familiar. I feel... the power of Fairy Tail! With this, I cannot possibly lose!" shouted out Gohan. Then, he approached Zerus slowly, only for the monster to try and escape. He flew away, only for Gohan to appear in front of him. Zerus was actually scared. Gohan the slapped Zerus, sending him fly towards the ground. As Zerus stood up, Gohan was surrounded by a white, shining aura, enveloping him in more power than he could imagine. Zerus looked worried for a second, but then...

Gohan felt that Zerus' power level was increasing, fast. As Zerus powered up, the whole world was starting to feel more... dark. It started raining, as Zerus looked differently. He was bigger, and a lot more intimidating. His wings and claws grew significantly. The monster let out more and more dark energy around him. Gohan landed on the ground, in front of the monster. The two looked at each other, as it was raining. After a few seconds, the **final battle **started.

Gohan and Zerus were even, as they could barely hit each other. They were so fast, Vegeta couldn't even follow. In one second, they were up in the air, as Gohan hit Zerus for a moment. The next second, they dissapeared again. Then again, the two reappeared with Zerus kicking Gohan in the stomach. Afterwards, the two landed on the ground, as they charged up an energy blast in one of their hands, flying towards each other. Then, the two blasts contacted. A huge explosion appeared, engulfing the two combatants in smoke. Vegeta couldn't see a thing. Before the saiyan prince knew, Gohan and Zerus were just above him, as Vegeta looked up and his eyes widened. Gohan then punched Zerus in the chin, sending him flying up in the air. Then, the young saiyan fired a barrage of _Ki Blasts_ in the air. But much to Gohan's dismay, Zerus was unharmed. Vegeta shaked his head, and saw what is actually happening.

"Gohan! Get out of here, you're gonna kill us!" shouted Vegeta in a comical way, scaring Gohan.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Gohan, before leaving. Then, the saiyan went up in the air, as the white aura covered him, a dark one was around Zerus. Gohan then let out a shout, and the aura became significantly bigger. Zerus was blinded by the light, so he covered his eyes with his wings. Not only that, but the wings would also provide him protection. Gohan thought a second, and disappeared and reappeared behing Zerus. Then Gohan charged him. The saiyan kicked the dragon in the neck with his knee, repeatedly, before kicking him in the face in mid-air while doing a back flip. As Zerus tried to recover, Gohan appeared just in front of him, and charged up a _Ki Blast_, right before sending the attack right into the monster. Zerus was sent flying into a nearby forest. But Gohan knew this wasn't over. Zerus quickly reappeared, roaring intensely in the air. Then, the monster started collecting power in his mouth. The whole earth started to shake, as the energy of all living things were absorbed by the monster. Trees, flowers, and even animals. Gohan then firmly put his feet on the ground, looking above him, seeing that Zerus was absorbing power. This was it, the **final struggle**. Gohan then put both of his hands back, and started chanting.

"_**Kaaaa-Meeee-Haaaa-Meeee..."**_ as a blinding light energy ball appeared in his hands, growning bigger and bigger, to a size where it engulfed Gohan. After a few seconds, both the saiyan and the monster fired their strongest attacks at each other.

_**"HAAAAAAAA!" **_shouted Gohan, as he fired the wave. And in just a second, the two waves connected, creating a huge ball, half white and half black. Vegeta was watching anxiously, as Goku woke up.

"It's just like Cell, isn't it Vegeta?" said Goku to Vegeta. The saiyan prince let out a laugh, and responded.

"Let's hope that your son can do it, just like he did back then." afterwards, the two saiyans were looking at the big energy ball created by the clash of the beams. The struggle looked even. Sometimes the ball was getting close to Gohan, and sometimes it would get closer to Zerus. This time, Gohan didn't need any help. He already got all the help he could. He knew he wasn't alone. Every ounce of power of Fairy Tail was in him. He knew he could pull it off. Gohan then let out a scream, giving more power into the blast. Zerus did the same.

"I cannot let him win!" thought Gohan to himself, then he shouted towards Zerus.

"I will defeat YOU!" as Gohan became more enraged, he put all his power into the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha.

"Do you feel it, Kakarot? Your son's power is starting to..." said Vegeta, looking worried.

"Yeah. It's decreasing... fast!" responded Goku.

"How about we do something about it?" asked Vegeta, as he raised his hand. He started transferring his energy to Gohan. Goku didn't say a thing. He had a smirk on his face, and did the same.

Just as Zerus was starting to overpower Gohan, Gohan felt a sudden power boost in him. This was more than enough. One last scream, and Gohan's wave started to get closer and closer to Zerus. The dragon monster was worried, as no matter how many power he could put in his blast, it wouldn't be enough. Before he knew it, the monster was engulfed in the beam sent by Gohan. And slowly, he was torn to pieces by the power of the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha. Soon enough, the beam exploded in the space. Gohan was still on the ground, but the aura disappeared. Afterwards, he turned back into his normal state, and fell on the ground. Surprisingly, he wasn't unconscious after all the power he put in. It was still raining, and somehow, the world was still shaking.

"But... why? I thought it was all because of Zerus." asked Goku from himself, looking all around.

"It's all because of Gohan. He was never supposed to be here." said a voice in the sky. It was the Supreme Kai. He then continued.

"It wasn't Zerus who opened that portal. It was me. If I wouldn't have done that, Earthland would be long gone. If Gohan doesn't leave that world, the world will eventually crumble." explained the Supreme Kai,

"I see... well Gohan, we have to go. There's not much time." said Goku, before dozens of people appeared.

"Gohan!" it was Natsu, who shouted out.

"Natsu... everyone!" said Gohan, with a happy smile.

"Wow. Gohan, what happened here?" asked Gray, after looking around, and looking at Gohan, Goku and Vegeta.

"That doesn't matter. Look, guys. I have to leave now. If I don't, I will cause more damage than that monster did."

"You little brat! You leave us here... just like that?" said Makarov, with tears running down on his face.

"I have to, master. But I will never forget you guys." responded Gohan, before walking up to Goku.

"Dad, let's go. It's starting to get worse." said Gohan, then waving of to his friends. Everyone was sad, but also happy at the same time. They cried, but they were tears of joy. As they were looking at Gohan, they were surprised, as Gohan disappeared in the blink of an eye, along with his dad and Vegeta. Even through they lost a member, they would never forget him.

_**The End**_


End file.
